Stupide amnésique
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: une fin de guerre, un héros sans souvenir, des gens à sa recherche, une petite voix sage et cynique, un humour légèrement débordé, des galériens, vous mélangez et vous avez mon histoire!
1. Chapter 1

_**Eh! je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fic! je suis très heureuse de vous présenté ce qui est censé être un prologue..mais au final ça nouc fait un chapitre complet...Donc bon..**_

_**Disclaimer...làlàlà c'est pas namoa-a-a-a!lalala c'est à Jika-a-a-a!**_

_**...euh..je crois que c'est tout..à oui.;je suppose qu'il y aura du slash..à un moment ou à un autre..mais je ne sais pas trop qui avec qui..Donc bon...HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR!**_

**Chapitre 1 et prologue:Dark-machins et chaussure tueuse**_**  
**_

Des cadavres, du sang, un champs de bataille, encore...Mais celui-ci était différent, c'était le dernier qu'ils allait voir, le dernier dont ils allaient être témoin. Severus déambulait sans but, enfin c'était en apparence, car il cherchait son filleul, Draco Malfoy, âgé de 18 ans, espions de L'ordre. Il continuait d'avancer, arrivant près d'un endroit plus éloigné, plus à couvert, que personne n'avait vu. Le sang souillait l'herbe, coulait doucement, emporté par la pluie, et la nuit était éclairé par intermittence par les éclairs de l'orage, violent, terrifient, comme la bataille, comme la guerre, qui, il le savait allait être définitivement finit. Finit en cette Sombre Nuit d'octobre .Soudain, il pu distinguer un peu plus loin, accroupi près du sol des cheveux blond, maculé de sang, mais reconnaissable. Draco, toujours en vie, observait ce qui ressemblait à des reste d'être humain, dispersé dans la clairière.

-il a disparut...cet enfoiré est parti!

-qui? De qui parle-tu Draco?

-De cette enfoiré de Griffondor égoïste!

-...Nous le retrouverons...je l'espère...

- il n'a pas le droit de nous abandonner, de t'abandonner...

$$$$$$$$$9 moi plus tard, dans un Hôpital réputé de Londre.

-Monsieur Hatter?

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, une lumière m'aveugle...une odeur d'aseptisation me monte au nez, où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, mais mon cerveau refuse de me donner des réponses, il ne veux d'ailleurs me donner aucun souvenir, rien, aucune indication,qui je suis, qui j'étais, ce qu'il s'est passé... une tête entre dans mon champ de vision, et me parle, j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

-Monsieur Hatter? Vous m'entendez?

-...Que?...Où suis-je?...qui..qui êtes vous qui suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi..pourquoi j'arrive pas à me souvenir de quelque chose...

je me suis relevé et me suis pris la tête entre les mains, mes pensées sont troubles...et lorsque je rouvre les yeux mon œil gauche voix des choses différentes que mon œil droit...Je ferme un oeil, puis l'autre...oui il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche...Pourquoi mon oeil gauche voie des sortes de filaments de couleur flotter...à..L'autre parle écoutons le...

-...êtes Monsieur Hatter Evan, âgé de 19 ans, nous vous avons sorti de votre coma, suite à un accident de voiture, il y a trois semaines. De ce que nous savons, vous n'avez pas de famille connu. Vous habitez aux...

$$$$$$$$$4 ans plus tard, Chocolaterie « Douceur Ténébreuse »

-Bonne Soirée Evan!

-Toi aussi Julie.

Julie, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie mal grès qu'elle soit ma patronne, je m'occupe du côté boutique de la chocolaterie, depuis maintenant 4ans, depuis ce jour où j'ai du réapprendre à vivre sans souvenir. Je me suis réveillé, suite à un accident de voiture, sans souvenir, un nom, un âge, une maison et un compte en banque...pas d'ami, ni de famille, j'ai refait une vie, et si quelqu'un me connaît d'avant..eh bien temps pis! Je sors de la boutique, et enfourche ma moto, met mon casque, et ait démarrer mon bolide. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, découvrant ma tête, une mâchoire volontaire, des lèvres minces, des pommettes hautes, des cheveux noirs mi-long dont de fines mèches se perdait dans tout les sens descendaient le long de son visage, masquant en parti un oeil vert émeraude, et un autre recouvert par un cache médical, une fine cicatrice se dessinait sur le front, masquée par les cheveux.

Je file dans les rues de Londres, les lumières défilent, vingt minutes plus tard je m'arrête devant un immeuble, mon immeuble, sympathique, je n'ai pas encore oublié comment y aller, c'est rassurent. J'ai à peine le temps de retirer mon casque que mon téléphone sonne, l'écran indique Julie...qu'est-ce qu'elle me veux encore?

-oui?

-ah! enfin ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de t'appeler!

-écoute Julie, tu sais que je met près de vingt minutes pour arriver chez moi, et encore, avec les bouchons il me faut trente minutes...

-oui oui mais c'est urgent! ya des hommes bizarres qui te cherchent...rassure moi tu ne t'es pas approché de la mafia ou d'une organisation louche?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas fou à ce point là!...que me veulent-ils?

-ils disent que tu connais un certains Harry Potter...

-Harry Potter? Jamais entendue parler!

-j'espère bien! ils sont hyper louche!ah..Raphaël m'appelle je vais te laisser!

-Salut ton chéri pour moi, il est quand même bien mignon..

-Evan!

et sur cette exclamation, je raccrochai,j'adore faire chier Julie à propos de son petit ami. C'est mal, je sais. De ma poche je sort un petit carnet, alors que je le feuillette, je jette un coup d'oeil anxieux au code sur la porte, encore une fois, je ne m'en souviens plus. Suite à l'accident, j'ai des dysfonctionnement neuronaux, il m'arrive d'oublier plusieurs choses parfois, alors je le note sur le carnet. Finalement je retrouve le code d'entré, le tape machinalement, et entre, je monte les escalier jusqu'au troisième étage. Je m'arrête, un coup d'oeil à droite un autre à gauche...quelle porte est la mienne? Finalement un miaulement provenant de celle de gauche m'indique que c'est celle-là, je glisse doucement la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvre, découvrant un chat noir aux yeux bleus. Enlevant ma veste et posant mes clés, et mon casque sur une commode près de la porte, je me baisse et caresse le chat en jetant un coup d'oeil à son collier. Sirius, un chat très intelligent me rappelais-je en m'affalant dans le canapé, et allumant la télé d'un geste lent. Le bruit de fond me rassura, et se relevant je me dirigeai vers la douche.

J'en ressortis un peu plus frais, habillé uniquement de mon pantalon noir, torse nu, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur mes épaules. J'attrapais une chemise noir sur une chaise lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, étrange, je ne reçoit habituellement personne...pas que je m'en souvienne...

Sans prendre la peine de refermer ma chemise, j'ouvre la porte à...Barbie?...non c'est un mec de ce que je peux voir, il a la peau pâle, de long cheveux blond, et des yeux bleus-gris...je dirais que c'est..le mec dans le filme que j'ai vu ya trois jours...euh..l'elfe...un blond à grande gueule..Légolas! c'est ça!Bien que me veux cette personne, jamais vu jamais connu...et ces yeux détaillent mon torse couvert de cicatrice un instant avant de s'arrêter sur mes yeux, enfin mon oeil, l'autre toujours couvert de son cache médicale.

-c'est pourquoi?

-Evan Hatter?

-la porte à côté...je dit, avant que trois neurones entrant en collisions de façons non prévu m'indique que le Evan Hatter c'est moi!

_tu es un boulet!_

_pas ma faute! J'oublie parfois, ça arrive à tous le monde!_

_Justement non!_

Parfois je me fais peur, en attendant il ne semble pas avoir gobé le coup, et il me regarde avec un air...sceptique.

-Potter...?

-de quoi?

-excusez moi pouvons nous éviter de discuter sur votre palier?

-...Je ne sais pas si Sirius seras d'accord...

il sursaute et me regarde étrangement, soudainement j'ai peur, son regard me fait peur, comme un souvenir lointain qui tente de s'imposer...Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir...Pas maintenant! Je veux juste ne pas oublier ce que j'ai maintenant... un miaulement, et un frottement me tire de ma rêverie, je me baisse et attrape le chat, dont j'ai encore une fois oublié le nom, pourtant je sais que je viens de le dire... Le faite que je regarde son collier n'échappe pas à l'homme.

-...Je vois, tu veux bien qu'il entre dans notre sanctuaire?...eh bien Monsieur dont je ne connais pas le nom, mais qui semble connaître le mien est prié d'entrer suite à l'invitation de Sirius ici présent.

Dis-je d'une traite en présentant le félin et en m'écartant de la porte. Il entre,jette un coup d'oeil par-ci par là, puis s'installe comme si de rien n'était dans mon canapé, confortable. Je récupère mon carnet posé devant lui et m'assis sur une chaise à l'envers, j'ouvre mon carnet dans la parti des nom des personnes rencontrée.

-Bien alors, puisque vous vous êtes installé..puis-je connaître le nom de mon envahisseur?

-...Draco Malfoy...

-...Connais pas. Bref que puis-je pour vous?

-...Connaissez-vous un dénommé Harry Potter? Des yeux verts, des cheveux noir court, il es porté disparue depuis près de 5 ans..

-Potter?...Harry potter...,dans mon esprit quelque chose remue mais je n'arrive pas à le saisir, Non je ne connais pas!

-...où étiez-vous il y a cinq ans?

-..je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus...

-...comment cela?

-il y a quatre ans j'ai perdu la mémoire dans un accident de voiture...si je n'ai pas vu ce Potter après eh bien, je ne peux vous aider...dis-je en frottant nerveusement ma cicatrice sur mon front, la révélant à mon hôte, qui bondit sur ses pieds. Je sursaute, il attrape ma main, et l'écarte de mon front, pour l'observer plus en détail...

-Merlin!

_je sais mais pour vous je vous autorise à m'appeler Dieu..ou grand manitou. _

_De quoi tu parles?_

_Tu sais que ce parler à soit même est un signe de schizophrénie?_

Des craquements se font entendre alors qu'appairait des hommes habillé en noir, un masque blanc couvrant leur visages. Comment ont-ils fait ça! Que je sache on ne pouvait pas encore se téléporter sur la terre! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser plus de question que cela, que le blond..Draco me plaque au sol alors qu'il sort un bâton et commence à envoyer des rayon lumineux dans tous les sens. Les autres du côté obscure de la force- évidement il font parti du gang de Dark vador!- ripostèrent tout autant. Malheureusement, les lumières n'atteignaient pas toujours les cibles correspondante et mon malheureux canapé fut affreusement touché!

-Argh! mon canapé! il m'a coûté une fortune bande de saligaud! c'était du vrai cuire en plus!

Une chaussure traînait à porté de ma mains, sans attendre je l'attrapait et l'envoyait sauvagement dans la tête de l'une de ces foutues Dark machin. La chaussure n'apprécia pas le traitement, mais la tête de la personne touché non plus, il tomba à la renverse sous mes yeux satisfait et légèrement un peu plus incrédule de ses coéquipiers, qui reçurent la jumelle de ma chaussure et la gamelle de chat qui traînaient là. Trois hors services il en reste deux..je suis fière de moi. Comme disait Sartre, « tous les moyens sont bon quand ils sont efficaces », et apparemment la chaussure tueuse est plus efficace que l'un de ces rayons qui a cramé mon canapé. Dix minutes plus tard, cinq homme sont immobilisé dans mon salon, et le blond me fixe comme si j'étais un dangereux psychopathe..._et il a raison! moi je ne te ferais pas confiance, qui sait si tu ne vas pas lui balancer Sirius dans le dos!_

_Je ne ferais jamais ça!_

_mais oui..._

_ça ferais trop de mal à Sirius!_

_...tu es un cas désespéré...un hufflepuff stupide_

_a tes souhaits..._

_Abruti!_

-...on ne peut pas rester ici! Il faut partir!

-je veux bien mais je ne sais pas où aller. Et puis c'était qui ces mecs? Et que me voulez vous?

Là dans l'immédiat..le blond avait pas l'air coopératif du tout..plutôt au bord de la crise de nerfs..Pauvre choux...Il s'avance vers moi, sort son bout de bois, murmure un mot et plusieurs de mes affaires s'envole vers lui qui les four dans un sac...Il attrape le chat qu'il met de force dans mes bras avant d'attraper ma serviette. Il murmure plusieurs mots en pointant avec son morceau de bois vers ma serviette, qui soudain s'illumine légèrement...Woha! je savais pas que ma Serviette pouvait faire néon!

Il me tend la serviette, je l'attrape d'une main, l'autre occupé à retenir le chat. Et là...Je vous dis pas ce qui c'est passé..j'ai pas comprit, on ma choper le nombril avec un hameçon, on a fait le grand huit avec ma vue, et on est arrivé autre part...

Et là la première chose que je fais outre m'étaler par terre, c'est rendre mon petit dej' qui n'a rien demander, et pensant très très fort

_Oh putain de bordel de***! j'ai voyagé en serviette de bain!_

_...Actuellement ..c'était un porte-o-loin..mais tu es un boulet donc cette information ne te sert à rien..._

_**ahaha! alors qu'en pensez vous? nul à chier, pourri, ça va , bof, ya mieux, génial, encore un autre, ou vous n'avez pas d'avis sur la question?**_

_**Review!...juste..ça fait deux jour que ça me fait chier mais..bon ça n'a aucun rapport..mais vopus connessez pas une recette avec des bons poireaux dedans?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha camarade! bienvenue pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction...**

**chapitre 2: un ..quoi?**

**Et là la première chose que je fais, outre m'étaler par terre, c'est rendre mon petit dej' qui n'a rien demander, et penser très très fort **

_**Oh putain de bordel de***! j'ai voyagé en serviette de bain!**_

_**...Actuellement ..c'était un porte-o-loin..mais tu es un boulet donc cette information ne te sert à rien...**_

Je me relève, peu sur de ma stabilité, avant de regarder autour de moi, oui, parce que souvenez vous j'ai voyagé en serviette de bain..c'est vraiment bizarre...La sensation je veux dire..;j'ai l'impression d'être passé à la machine à laver avant de me faire rejeter sur le sol...d'ailleurs..je n'étais pas tout seul... où est donc le blond?

Du regard je survole des dalles de pierre, des murs en pierre, pour tomber sur le blond en question, qui lui est toujours debout! Comment il a fait! c'est pas juste! Et en plus il est même pas décoiffé!

_Mais lui il est pas aussi con que toi, donc c'est normal!_

_Pourquoi?_

_Laisse tomber!_

Bien bien. Pour la peine je vais admirer ce qui m'entoure. Par la drôle de pierre qui constitue les murs, le sol et le plafond, ainsi que par la décoration, je suppose que je suis dans une sorte de château... En même temps, je suis pas sur de trouver des armures dans un appartement des années soixante dix... De même que la dite armure me fait coucou de la main... OMG! elle bouge!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne mord pas.

..Ah donc ma surprise a été remarquée, moi qui voulais me faire discret.. c'est raté... Bref, j'ai déduis que j'étais dans un château.. mais quel château? Et puis où? Et puis.. il est où mon chat? Minou? Minouminou? Ben où qu'il est?

-...Le chat?

-Est déjà parti à la conquête de nouveaux territoires.

-..On est où?

-Tu es à Poudlard, école de magie pour sorciers dès onze ans.

-Ah...Mais..je croyais que la magie n'existait pas...

-Et tu crois qu'on est arrivé là comment?

-.. Hum.. En serviette?

Air complètement démoralisé plaqué avec force sur le visage du blond... le pauvre... j'aurais bien eu envie de le réconforter si je ne préférais pas les bruns cyniques, aigres, et franchement..qui souvent me détestent...

-Draco?

-Sev!

hein? Sève? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de la sève? Un homme entre dans la salle, il est assez grand, plus grand que moi.. en même temps c'est pas bien dure, des cheveux mi-longs noirs, des yeux noirs, un air sévère, un visage carré, un nez qui semble avoir été cassé plus d'une fois, sa peau est pâle...

Je veux pas dire.. mais à première vue, il fait très vampire... et d'ailleurs.. c'est qui?

-.. euh.. bonjour?...

-Tu l'as trouver?

-Oui..mais...

-... puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

-Comment?

Ben quoi? Je me renseigne et il semble pas content.. j'ai appris les bonnes manières moi! Non mais c'est vrai, ils semblent tous me connaître.. mais je les connaîs pas! quoique.. .Monsieur vampire ne me paraît pas si inconnu... boarf! C'est tellement compliqué... et mon mal de tête ne fait qu'empirer.

-Je répète ma question.. ou plutôt mes questions. Qui êtes vous? Où suis-je? Pourquoi? Qui étaient les mecs dans mon appartement? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie à propos de ce Potter? Et aux dernières nouvelles la magie n'existait pas.

-Il est différent...

-...ah. Il semblerait qu'il ai perdue la mémoire...

...Vous savez que je suis toujours là?...apparemment vous vous en foutez..je ne les connais pas...j'y pense! Où est mon carnet?

-..eh, il est où mon carnet?

-..euh..je crois qu'il est dans le sac..tu parles de celui-ci?

-c'est ça! Merci de bien vouloir me le rendre avec un stylo...

le Blond sort le carnet et me le tend avec un stylo. Je m'empresse de les prendre, j'ouvre le carnet à une page blanche, et écrit à toute vitesse pendant que je m'en souviens que le château est Poudlard, que le blond à l'air coincé est Draco Malfoy et que... le brun n'a toujours pas de nom...

-rappelez moi votre nom monsieur...

-Snape, Severus Snape, professeur dans cette école.

Je note son nom rapidement avant de refermer le carnet d'un geste sec, et de me détourner des deux hommes...Pour commencer à chercher mon chat... qui si je me souviens bien s'appelle Sirius...

-Sirius? Siri? viens voir papa!Minou minou!

-...oh dernière nouvelle..Black était un chien...

-..je crois qu'il parle de son chat...

-vu comment il est parti, il aura de la chance si son chat ne s'est pas noyé dans le lac...

-Je ne maltraite pas mes animaux!

-ah parce que vous en avez plusieurs?

-...euh..je ne sais pas...

je m'avance vers la sortie où je suis sur d'avoir entendu un miaulement plaintif et un choc...

-Potter!

je sursaute brusquement à ce cri. Ça va pas la tête de crier comme ça alors qu'on est proche d'autre personne! Qui a crier?...Un brun...qui donc..euh..un truc avec des S partout...et je crois qu'il a un nom qui claque...euh..ah voila!

-Snape! Pourquoi vous crier au faite?...et c'est quoi ou qui Potter?

-Potter c'est vous!

-sur ma carte d'identité ya marqué ..euh..qu'est ce qu'il y a marqué...

_Tu es un cas!_

_ah?_

_ton nom! ton nom tu ne te souviens même pas de la chose la plus simple au monde!_

_..il semblerait...tu m'aide petite voix?_

_Je suis pas une petite voix! je suis le plus grand psychopathe de la planète!_

_bien sur, et je suis un héros qu'on a lobotomisé_

_...ben...je veux pas dire mais...hum. Dans ma grande bonté je vais t'aider..depuis près de 5 ans tu t'appelles Evan Hatter, ces mec te connaisse en tant que Harry Potter, tu as 23 ans, tu les connaissait et et...et c'est déjà bien._

_...Tu es étrange... pour la peine je ne te crois pas._

_Quoi? Mais non! tu dois me croire!_

_-_shut up

-comment?

-..euh..oups?

Aurais-je parler tout haut? flûte..résultat, le brun a envie de m'étrangler..pas besoin d'être devint, ça se lit sur le visage...

-hum..désolé? J'étais dans mes pensées...Vous disiez?

-que vous étiez Harry Potter, que vous avez été attaqué dans votre appartement par des Mangemorts , qui veulent se venger de la mort de leur lord Noir, que Draco vous a amener ici pour vous éviter d'autre attaque alors que vous ne vous souvenez apparemment plus de rien.

-...ah. C'est quoi les Mange- machin? Et c'était qui le lord truc?

-...je crois qu'il se fait tard... Draco vous mèneras à vos appartements...Bonne nuit.

Je rêve...je rêve ou ce mec vient de se tirer en courant?...non pas en courant, en marchant très vite avec une cape qui claque dans le vent, il a du beaucoup s'entraîner pour arriver à ce résultat...en attendant..il s'est enfui...je suis pas sur que ce soit son genre vu l'air légèrement estomaqué du blond...et faut que je le retienne avant qu'il ne fasse pareille...

hephephep! où tu vas toi! attends moi! le blond a tourné les talons et a pris la porte...enfin je veux dire..il sort par la porte quoi...et je le rattrape..non parce que je ne veux pas rester dans une salle de...euh...château? Sans mon chat et sans rien connaître de l'endroit

...j'ai à peine le temps de sortir qu'une boule de poil me monte dans les bras en crachant furieusement...Mon Chat!...Ben? Pourquoi tu feules et craches?...ah. Oui effectivement c'est une excellente raison.. je te comprend parfaitement Minou, ces tableaux bougeants sont hideux...et franchement je m'en serait passé...

Mais pour le moment Sirius, ça ne sert à rien de cracher en direction des tableaux.. allons plutôt retrouver le blond...

Blondinet? Youhou? Ben où qu'il est passé?...

au fond du couloir des bruits de pas s'éloignant se font entendre. Je décide de partir à la poursuite de ses pas mystérieux... Pour faire une rencontre avec un mur..ah non pas un mur..un torse dur qui fait que je suis tomber sur les fesses..mes pauvres fesses!

Mais pourquoi je suis assis par terre?

... Ah oui, un torse qui est à..un rouquin...

-..euh bonjour...Je cherche à retrouver un homme blond...il s'appelle..euh..Draco.

-Que lui voulez vous?

-eh bien un certain Severus Snape m'a dit de le suivre pour qu'il me montre mes appartements si je me souviens bien..j'ai voulu faire comme il a dit..mais le blond est parti sans m'attendre et mon chat m'a distrait le temps que je le perde définitivement de vue...

-Je vois...!

...Par l'intensité du cri proféré par le roux je suis certain de ne plus avoir d'oreilles pour les prochaines 20 minutes si ce n'est plus...D'ailleurs comment s'appelle cet abruti? J'ai déjà du oublier son nom...Tant pis, pour le moment mon attention est capté par un blond, mais attention pas n'importe quel blond, LE blond qui a osé me planter dans ce lieu hostile que je ne connais pas. Et en plus il se ramène comme si de rien n'était.. Non Evan ne pas tuer, ce n'est pas bien, Calme Evan calme...

_tu sais..vu comment tu es parti tu as plus de chance de lui arracher la tête que de te calmer..._

_encore toi! tu peux pas me foutre la paix vingt minutes? _

_Ben justement..ça fait 20 minutes!_

_Roh merde!_

_En attendant on parle de toi._

Qui? Ah le blond et le roux se mettent joyeusement sur la gueule à mon propos...c'est étonnant comme les gens ici peuvent vous oublier si rapidement...mais j'ai sommeil...donc bon..

-Navré messieur, mais vous me ferez participer à votre querelle amoureuse un autre jour, en attendant je voudrais savoir où est-ce que je peux dormir.

-Comment?

-..je ne savais pas que vous étiez sourds... mais la question reste toujours où est-ce que je dort?

... ah..heu...Suivez moi.

Bien ça c'est fait...je vais pouvoir enfin récupérer, non parce que franchement, pas que ça me dérange de les rencontrer mais tous les trucs Potter et Lord machin dans son appartment...Merde! Julie! Demain faut que je soit au boulot, et si je peux pas? Et si ces mecs me gardent contre mon gré dans ce foutu château jusqu'à ce que je doive jouer la princesse coincée dans sa tour? Oh mon Dieu! je suis foutu!

_Stoooooooppp! Foutu Gamin! tu vas arrêter de stresser comme un dingue? Tu me donne mal à la tête à cause de ça! Et pour le moment, je te rappelle que tu es en mode auto pilote et que tu suis un blond jusqu'à un foutu tableau...Retiens le mot de passe!_

_huh?_

_Je vois... on passe en mode soldat...tu es beaucoup plus réceptif qu'en on est comme ça...Evan Hatter! Sorteeez l'carnet Soldat! Noteeeez en haut d'la page... «Mot de passe vers appartements, Espoir».Refermeeezzz Carneett! Rangeeezz Carneeet! en avaaannt Marche!_

_que?oula stop! stop récupération du corps! Arrêt du mode soldat! Je veux récupérer mes mouvements merde!_

_Ah? bon bon okay je me casse je reviens._

Ouff récupération du corps...cette petite voix est assez bizarre, mais pour le moment je dois rassurer le blond que je vais bien... Mais j'ai à peine le temps de me tourner vers lui qu'il me pose une question..et pas des plus simple..

-..dis moi..ce carnet..il te sert à quoi?

...heck...euh..pas comme si je pouvais dire que j'ai la mémoire d'un poisson rouge asthmatique avec des problème de trouble de la personnalité et en plus un problème sérieux de schizophrénie...si?

-j'ai des problème de mémoire suite à un accident il y a 4 ans..depuis j'ai du mal à me rappeler de certaine choses, j'ai donc besoin de ce carnet pour ne pas tout oublier...

-..certaines choses comme les noms? Ou des évènements?ou-

-à peu près comme le code de mon appartement, parfois mon nom, ma porte d'appartement..;et autre, mais j'aimerais dormir si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais te laisser j'ai eu une dure journée...

-ah euh oui bien sur... bonne nuit...

il se retourne et traverse l'entrée rapidement...apparemment je l'ai mis mal à l'aise...mais je suis trop fatigué pour ça, je me dirige d'un pas automatique vers le lit que je vois, avant de m'affaler tell une baleine boulimique échouée sur la couette. Et mon esprit dérive un peu alors que le sommeil m'emporte doucement...

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ces conneries, ça fait plein de bruit pour pas grand chose..j'étais plus heureux avant...ouai..et je sens que aujourd'hui j'ai un changement radicale de ma vie..et j'ai peur, je veux récupérer ma vie bien organisé d'amnésique, avec mon chat, mon petit boulot, et mes quelques amis sympathiques. Au moins j'étais heureux..maintenant je ne sais pas et j'ai peur...

_est-tu sur que tu étais heureux? Dans cette vie où il te manquait quelque chose? ne penses-tu pas que tu es mieux ici? Ne sens tu pas dans ton coeur? Ce trou, ce vide que tu tentes de boucher par n'importe quel moyen, ce vide qui vient enfin de se remplir un peu plus? Alors dis moi? Étais-tu heureux?_

Je ne peux pas répondre à la petite voix, les ténèbres m'emportent.

**Voili voilou! dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**ne lesinez pas sur les critiques si ça peut m'aider à progresser, et donnez moi des conseils si vous en avez!**

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Survuivant des deux autres chapitres je vous salut! et je vous félicite...**

**et vu que j'avais oublie de le faire dans le chapitre précédent je le fait maintenant, avec tous ceux qui ont reviewer. **

**Rar:**

**Boroco-girl: Merci j'aime beaucoup moi aussi, donc j'ai bien l'intention de continuer pour le meilleur et pour le pire...**

**Tako-chan: merci pour les encouragement..tu sais je pense que le chat va devenir ma nouvelle mascotte...j'ai besoin de ton avis...**

**Gingyner: je te remmerci pour la review, elle me fait plaisir...J'aime faire rire les gens.**

**Lacrymae: aha! je te revoie de nouveau sur ma nouvelle fic! j'espère que celle-ci te plait autant que l'ancienne...qui était étrange dans son genre... **

**Ana: j'ai pris ton commentaire très au sérieux..je vais dire que l'orthographe et le français reste et resteras à jamais un problème pour moi... Pourquoi les profs ne m'ont pas lyncher est toujours un mystère...**

**le shoooouteur:... la question pour ton nom est savoir si j'ai mis assez de o... après c'est merci pour la review.**

**Elfi1: merci, savoir que sa fic est original est une chose se le faire savoir en est une autre.**

**Chapitre 3:trou noir et salle géante**

_**Ce trou, ce vide que tu tentes de boucher par n'importe quel moyen, ce vide qui vient enfin de se remplir un peu plus? Alors dis moi? Étais-tu heureux?**_

**Je ne peux pas répondre à la petite voix, les ténèbres m'emportent.**

Un flash, une lumière, des cris et soudain le silence.

Au sol, sous un saule pleureur, une forme étendue sur le sol.

Un homme, la pénombre masque ses traits, mais _il_ le connaît... après tout, il est celui qui compte le plus pour _lui_...

_Il_ devine ses cheveux longs éparpillés autour de sa tête, sûrement coupés, ses yeux onyx derrière des paupière fermées.

_Il_ a l'impression qu'il s'est endormis tranquillement sous le sol comme une simple nuit... Si il ne semblait pas si désarticulé, si vide... son visage est serein malgré les combats autour de lui.

Et _lui,_ _il_ est là, _il_ ne peut pas bouger, _il_ est comme stupéfier, cet homme allongé là n'avait pas le droit de mourir, il _lui_ avait promis...

Un rire froid retentit dans les airs, malgré les cris et les bruits, le rire s'éloigne, _il_ s'enfonce dans la forêt à la poursuite de celui qui _lui_ a enlevé ce qui _lui_ tenait le plus à coeur.

Une rage sans nom le dévore, _il _réclame vengeance. Et rouge et chaos s'abattent.

/

_tu nous as abandonné...Nooon!...tu m'a laissé...eh bien bébé Potter?... Avad- Silence!... promis?... je ne suis pas seul...tu es comme moi... car l'un ne peut pas vivre tant que l'autre survit... des trolls!... tu les as tous tué!... Laissez moi!... Doloris!... Maman! Pourquoi? Pourquoi c'est arrivé?... C'est la guerre..Silence... tu n'aimes pas le noir?...Silence... Noir...Silence...Souffrance... cris... la Guerre... Ce ne sont encore que des enfants!... La guerre _$

Je me réveille en sursaut, des flashes devant mes yeux, mon souffle est erratique... Les battements de mon coeur résonnent dans mes oreilles. Le silence qui m'entoure me fait soudain peur, sans réfléchir j'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, un livre, et le lance de toutes mes forces sur le sol, provoquant un bruit sourd.

Ma peur se calme, mais ce n'est pas assez, du bruit, je n'aime pas le silence, pas le matin, pas après les cauchemars... je me lève, titube un instant, un table devant moi, je la renverse, il y avait des choses dessus...pas assez de bruit...un chaise, un livre... puis enfin le calme, le bruit de ma respiration, plus de silence...

Non je n'aime vraiment pas le silence, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mental... En ai-je déjà eu une?... Je ne crois pas...

Ma porte s'ouvre à la volé... On vous a jamais appris à toquer avant d'entré monsieur le blond ?... d'ailleurs où est-ce que je suis?... euh...ah oui Poudlard! un truc de pierre vachement moche, avec des trucs bizarres et des gens pas super polis... si je me souviens bien... et je peux vous dire que pour ça c'est pas gagné.

Le blond qui est entré avec violence s'arrête net lorsqu'il voit l'état de la chambre... En même temps, c'est le bordel, la table par terre, avec les livres, le vase et les fleurs qui étaient dessus, y a une chaise renversée à l'autre bout de la salle, des coussins partout et un chat sous la couette... C'est moi qui ai fait ça?... ah ba putain... en même temps, ils n'ont pas de chaînes hi fi... je suis par terre...Comment je suis arrivé là moi? Encore une question sans réponse... eh! Petite voix! petite voix?... Titine? Youhou t'es là?

_C'est quoi en encore ce surnom stupide?_

_ben..titine..ça te plaît pas?_

_Surtout pas! c'est horrible! Bon qu'est ce que t'as encore fait comme bêtise?... Bravo..on te prête une chambre pour la nuit et tu la détruis en même pas une journée!_

_Écoute pour le moment, je te demande de bien vouloir m'aider avec ma mémoire...j'en aurais besoin..._

_Okay..._

je reviens dans ma chambre pour trouver un visage proche du mien...Oh my god! Vade retro Satanas! je sursaute et fais un bond de deux mètre 90 avant de reculer prestement. Le blond..c'était seulement le blond? Mais il va pas bien dans sa tête?

-yeek! dis moi ton nom blondinet ou mon chat te râpe la face!

-hein?...euh Draco?..Draco Malfoy?

-... ah...c'est pourquoi sinon?

-...euh..j'étais venue te chercher pour le petit déjeuné... enfin je veux dire...

-ça va t'embêtes pas je te suis... enfin si tu m'attends, pas comme la dernière fois...Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi?

Je fais des choses étranges parfois... d'ailleurs j'y pense..où qu'il est mon chat? Ha! grillé! tu ne dormiras pas plus Truc! Protège ton détenteur du reste du monde! Tu ne te cacheras pas sous la couette de mon lit pour dormir vile démon! Je te tiens! Allez viens donc petit monstre, nous suivons blondinet... Qui a décidé de buguer en plein milieu du chemin...

-Bouge de là, tu prends de la place. Pas que tu sois gros hein, mais juste un peu volumineux...

Il sursaute, secoue la tête et sort, je le suis de près, hé! Je veux savoir où je dois aller! Surtout que je veux la fin des explications de Severus..

_Parce que tu l'appelles Severus maintenant?... attends.. tu t'en souviens?_

_..ben..oui?_

_Qu'avez vous fait du Evan Hatter que je connais? Rendez le moi! où est passé mon chieur personnel sans cerveau?_

_Ayaayayayaya! arrête de secouer ma caboche! j'ai suffisamment de problème comme ça merci bien! et puis il m'arrive de retenir certaines choses quand même! sinon je ne saurais même pas marcher!_

_encore heureux! je veux pas d'un abruti handicapé comme prison!_

_hein? De quoi tu parles?_

_rien..tu es un boulet..._

je reviens à moi, le blond me regarde pensif, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers une grande, grande, très grande porte en bois, très joliment sculptée, avec de jolis détails un peu partout, et un fantôme qui passe au travers...Évidement il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, on croise tout les jours des fantômes dans la vie quotidienne... surtout quand le dis fantôme m'agresse. Heeeekk, un truc blanc et translucide veut me serrer la main! Help! Blondinet sauve moi! Demande inutile... Truc! Machin? Serpillière! Viens me sauver fidèle compagnon! Aha! Ne t'approche pas truc luminescent et translucide! Je suis armé d'un chat!

-Harry Potter! je suis si heureux de vous revoir à Poudlard!

-... euh..vous pouvez me rendre ma main? Non parce que je la sens plus... et puis vous êtes qui?

-oh mais où avais-je la tête! je me suis pas présenté, depuis le temps que l'on s'est vu, vous m'avez oublié!

-..je veux pas dire mais là votre tête elle roule par terre..

- je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nick...

-..vous êtes pas quasi sans tête?

Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça moi? Je dis des trucs je sais même pas pourquoi...

-eh bien... durant la dernière bataille, j'ai été victime d'un sort qui pouvais toucher les fantômes, et on m'a proprement couper la tête cette fois-ci.

-ah.

Je me détourne brusquement, et m'avance vers la porte, vous ai-je dit à quelle point elle était grande? Eh ben elle est vachement grande, au moins six fois ma taille... et je veux pas l'ouvrir... elle doit peser près de trois éléphants boulimiques et asthmatiques _(Bêta: Parce que les asthmatiques, ça pèse plus lourd que les normaux?)(nda: je veux pas dire mais vu que les asthma font pas de sport, et ben oui ils pèse plus lourds) _! J'aurais l'air particulièrement stupide à la pousser comme un malade. Je lance un regard suppliant au blondinet, qui relève la tête, et se redresse comme s'il avait un balai dans le fion... Si je le connaissait je dirais qu'il est aristocrate mal élevé chieur de première... Il s'avance vers moi, me lance un regard narquois et ouvre la porte comme si elle pesait autant qu'une feuille de papier... Si j'avais su... je décide de le suivre, parce que finalement, rester en plein milieu d'un hall dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas n'est pas forcément la meilleurs chose à faire.

Et là j'entre dans une salle... Gigantesque, avec quatre longues tables vides, et une autre leur faisant face, comme dans les vieilles écoles, les petites tables des élèves (_Bêta: petites, petites... tout est relatif)_, et la grande tables des professeurs sur l'estrade. Les murs sont de la même pierre que tout le reste du bâtiment, mais le plafond est le plus impressionnant, des grandes voûtes partent du mur pour disparaître dans le ciel, car c'est bien le ciel que je vois, avec quelques nuages et deux trois oiseaux volant dans ce ciel si bleu...

Mon regard est attiré par les personnes assises à la tables des « professeurs », je n'en connais aucun... enfin je crois, je m'avance. Une brune, un roux, le blond va s'asseoir à sa place, une vieille femme, une femme un peu joufflu, Sur une grande chaise une dame au chignon serré, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attend plus à voir un homme à la longue barbe et aux yeux bleus brillants, horripilant... Puis à la gauche de la femme, un homme, brun assez grand, un nez brisé, des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle... Je n'arrive pas à le voir réellement.

-Alors tu as réellement perdu la mémoire?

C'est un roux qui ma parlé, comme si il me connaissait, je le regarde.

-il me semble... alors puis-je savoir le nom des personnes qui se trouvent en face de moi?

-eh bien... voilà Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasley, bien sur tu connais Draco Malfoy, Aurora Sinistra, Pomona chourave, Minerva MacGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius flitwik, les autres sont encore en vacances, tu les rencontreras plus tard... et je suis Charlie Weasley.

-ah...

Je vais m'asseoir à une place libre, entre le dénommé Flitwik, un petit personnage qui me fait penser à ces gnomes des forêts du nord... -à moins que ce ne soit des nains?- et Severus Snape. Je sors mon carnet et marque les noms nouvellement acquis, mon voisin me regarde étrangement...

-vous avez d'autres problèmes de mémoire... n'est ce pas?

Je relève la tête après avoir marqué le dernier mot, pour être figé par le visage en face de moi... c'était _Lui... _Un flash m'éblouit, un visage se superpose au sien, et avant que je puisse en comprendre le sens il disparaît, et une question quitte mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter...

-...Tu n'étais pas censé être mort?

Je le vois qui sursaute, il se crispe, puis me regarde dans les yeux...

-je crois que tout est dans le censé...

Sa main se lève pour prendre un plat sur la table, frôlant la mienne, je sursaute, dans mon esprit quelque chose bouge, et apparaît... « _Harry, ne m'oublies pas, jamais..._ _promets moi_. » pour sombrer dans les ténèbres encore une fois, un trou noir... comme tant d'autres. Je reprends mes esprits, pour remarquer que mon trouble a été noté par mon voisin...

-un problème?

-pas vraiment..je me suis souvenu...

-oh? Et de quoi donc?

-..erh... j'ai oublié... Mais je m'en souviendrais...

Silence, je touille les céréales, et craque mon toast, qui m'explose dans les mains..je hais les toasts.

_Oy! Rappel ! Snape dois te renseigner sur la guerre qui s'est déroulée! _

_de quoi?_

_Voldemort et les mangemorts! tu dois lui demander de te dire ce qu'il sait!_

_..pourquoi lui?_

_Parce qu'il connaît bien le sujet!_

_ah..._

Retour à la réalité..c'est vraiment dérangeant, cette manie que j'ai de me couper du reste du monde quand je parle avec Titine... Après on se retrouve dans des situations difficiles, comme maintenant... Où un chat est juste sous mon nez à feuler, et cracher, en direction de la personne qui le porte... Un chat... Mon chat? Qui martyrise mon chat? qui traumatise ma boule de poile puante nommé Serpillière... à moins que ce ne soit autre chose... Bref qui ose ennuyer ma chose?

...Une brune..la brune avec un grand sourire, des cheveux sans aucune gravité...je suis persuadé qu'elle doit avoir une sorte de bulle anti-apesanteur autour de la tête... comme dans l'espace... j'ouvre mon carnet, je jette un coup d'oeil rapidement... Elle s'appelle Hermione... enfin d'après moi... et personne n'a vu mon coup d'oeil dans le carnet! Aha! Je suis plus fort que McGiver! Bref.. que me veut la demoiselle?

-c'est pourquoi?

-tu as un chat?

-..bien sur que non c'est ma grand mère transformée en Mammouth anorexique!

-comment?

- bien sur que oui j'ai un chat, et j'apprécierais si tu pouvais éviter de le traumatiser plus que cela, il n'a besoin de personne pour ça.

Elle me lance un regard choqué...ben quoi? C'est si étonnant que cela? Je ne fais que lui répondre... fallait pas?

-comment s'appelle-t-il?

-... euh...

-Sirius.

-ah bon ? Comme ton parrain?

Non juste comme une étoile...attend... j'ai un parrain nommé Sirius?... Comme cela doit être dure à vivre! en attendant, Snape vient de m'aider à répondre à une question, mais je veux qu'il réponde à mes questions...

-Snape? Il faut que l'on parle.

...dis comme ça, ça fait très femme abusée et trompée... «Severus, tu m'as trompée? Tu as osé coucher avec une pétasse?» hem... on va se calmer... et faire en sorte qu'ils, c'est à dire les gens autour de cette table, ne pensent pas quelque chose qui est faut...

_...je veux pas dire..mais vu ce que tu as dans le trou noir... c'est pas forcément faux..._

_De quoi tu parles?_

_Du vide entre tes deux oreilles..._

_t'es méchant!_

_non juste réaliste..._

... Rien ne sert d'arguer contre les petites voix..elles ont souvent des arguments à toutes contradictions... Mais je devais discuter avec Snapy...

-..enfin je veux dire... tu as encore des explications à me donner depuis hier... enfin de ce que je m'en souviens... à propos de toute cette merde...

Grand blanc, Snape finit sa tasse, se lève attrape mon bras et me tire vers l'extérieur... Erf... Help! je me fais enlever par Dracula! Van Hellsing vous êtes demandé à l'accueil pour sauver damoiseau en détresse!

_Bêta: et elle nous plante comme ça, c'est vraiment criminel! Laissez des reviews, ça me fait plaisir aussi et ça aide l'auteure!_

**Et voila! to be continued!**

**comme la dit ma chère bêta... reviewer c'est bon pour notre santé!**


	4. chapter 4

**Tada! je suis heureuse d'être votre accompagnatrice pour ce vol numéros Quatre de notre compagnie « amnésique stupide », je vous souhaite bon courage.**

**Rar:**

**lacrymae: eh bien fidèle lectrice... je suis toujours contente de te voir traîner dans le coin, et j'apprécie tes reviews, elle me font extrêmement plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire plus rapidement... en faite si la moitié de ceux qui lisaient postait des reviews je serais presque capable de poster tous les trois jour ou les deux jours... **

**emmy: merci pour la review.. si quelque chose se cache derrière... hum... peut être? Qui sait, seul ma petite voix pourrais dire ce que j'ai derrière la tête... et encore elle galère.**

**Melana76: voilà j'accorde ton voeux, soit heureuse, tu as un beau chapitre!**

**Mania: eh bien je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, pour la peine, tu as droit de lire ce chapitre!**

**Pareille pour ceux qui n'ont pas reviewer, je ne vous en veux pas... enfin pas autant que certain.**

**Chapitre 4:discutions avec Titine **

_**Grand blanc, Snape finit sa tasse, se lève attrape mon bras et me tire vers l'extérieur... Erf... Help! je me fais enlever par Dracula! Van Hellsing vous êtes demandé à l'accueil pour sauver damoiseau en détresse!**_

Je veux pas finir en casse-croûte pour vampire de château de fou! En attendant le dit vampire vient de me lâcher dans une pièce sombre, décors parfait pour une scène d'horreur... il murmure un mot et, oh! de la lumière! Tout est éclairé, on se croirait en plein jour... dans une salle cubique, sans fenêtres, avec une cheminé, deux chaises, une table, un canapé et des tapis... ainsi qu'une magnifique bibliothèque...

-... euh on est où?

-vous êtes chez moi, dans mon salon, alors je vous prierai de ne pas toucher à tout, ni de salir mon tapis, merci bien.

Oulala... c'est sympathique chez lui en attendant, on dirais pas comme ça... mais il a vachement de goût au niveau de la décoration, si on était un vampire, on pourrait presque s'y sentir chez soi... Bref... pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a embarqué en premier lieu? Non parce que là... je voudrais juste éviter de faire la jeune femme innocente et stupide qui se fait bouffer par Dracula...

_Evan..._

_c'est mon nom?_

_Tu sais que y a même pas deux minutes tu demandais au dit Dracula des renseignements sur Voldemort, sur Harry Potter et la guerre... Non il faut que l'on soigne ton amnésie et ta mémoire de poisson rouge parce que là ça devient grave..._

_mouai mouai mouai..._

retour à la vie réelle, je me tourne vers , et le regarde en attendant qu'il prenne la parole..ce qu'il ne semble pas décidé à faire... ce que c'est énervant ces gens qui attendent que l'on fasse le premier pas... Bon bah on se lance.

-Alors Severus, je peux savoir le pourquoi de cette merde? Et puis cette histoire de Harry Potter, de Voldemort, et tout et tout?

_... je rêve ou tu ne t'es pas planté pour le nom, ni hésiter?... je crois que ça pourrais être la solution..._

_de quoi tu parle Titine? _

_Du bouchon pour ton cerveau, pour éviter que ça fasse encore une baignoire vide. _

_...tu dis des choses étranges je ne te suis pas..._

_c'est pas grave tu n'es pas censé comprendre._

Outre ces paroles de sphinx neurasthénique -toujours aussi compréhensibles quand ça vient de la petite voix...- j'ai un Severus Snape qui commence ses explications.

-eh bien...

- je vous passe le bavardage intempestif, on sait tous qui est le Voldemort, qui est Harry Potter et toute l'histoire qui va avec... enfin..tous... sauf le principale concerné évidement sinon ce ne serait pas drôle... Donc reprenons, Severus a finit son petit résumé qui a quand même duré bien deux heures...-

... alors si j'ai bien tout compris... ils pensent que je suis Harry Potter à cause d'une cicatrice, parce que c'est ce qui a fait de lui le sauveur du monde magique... ah bah putain! Si je m'attendais à ça! En plus ya des failles dans le raisonnement!

_est-ce que pour une fois tu peux la boucler et accepter ce qui t'arrive dans la face? _

_Comment?_

_Rooh! Fait pas le puceau choqué! Tu sais très bien qu'il a raison, et leur raisonnement est parfaitement juste!_

_Mais! Comment peux-tu accepter tout ce qu'ils disent? Et si c'était juste une putain de connerie?_

_Et ben t'as qu'a demander, et arrêtes de râler!_

ah! il en a des belles Titine, accepter ce qui m'arrive dans la face, comme si c'était simple, surtout quand on sait qu'il y a une chance sur trois millions que je n'oublie pas tout dans les dix minutes! Et sur, dans dix minutes j'aurais tout oublié, tout, et je ne saurais plus où est-ce que je suis ni si j'avais un chat, ni les noms de ces personnes... je ne veux pas oublier... j'ai peur d'oublier...

-... Evan? Un problème?

-... je- je ne veux pas oublier...

-Pourquoi oublierais-tu?

-Je... je...

Non franchement, je peux pas dire en deux jours même pas mon problème à deux personnes différentes... Il faut au moins un écart de trois mois entre chaque personne, sinon c'est pas normal...

en même temps, depuis quand ma vie est normale?... Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça moi? Ma vie était parfaitement normale jusqu'à ce que ce blond rapplique chez moi avec les clones de Dark Vador... Non et puis je ne peux pas lui dire, c'est pas normal, et je ne le connaît pas assez, et si il me trahissait? Hein?

_Tu te cherches des excuses!_

Non tu crois? En même temps je n'ai que ça a faire...et je ne suis pas censé le connaître!... enfin je n'en ai pas le souvenir...

_et ben moi je te dis que si on te bouche le trou que tu as dans le cerveau on iras déjà beaucoup mieux! Donc tu vas aller demander de l'aide au monsieur en noir qui peut faire peur à un troll des forêts du nord en un simple regard. (Bêta: Je suis émue par tant de vérité) Puis tu l'embrasseras pour le remercier et vous finirez sous les couettes!_

_...Hein? qu'est ce que tu as fumé?_

_moi? Rien, j'ai juste remarquer des souvenirs qui flottaient dans la cases des choses à faire... Mais il peut t'aider..._

je reste sceptique, que voulez vous, ma petite voix vient de me faire une blague douteuse, c'est surprenant... mais je revient sur terre, c'est vraiment énervant d'être couper du monde quand on discute avec Titine... Je reprend conscience, pour me rendre compte que, bien que mon esprit soit parfaitement calme, ce n'est pas le cas de mon corps... c'est possible de faire une crise de panique sans avoir peur? Si oui eh ben c'est vraiment flippant... Le pire c'est peut être de me rendre compte que je n'arrive pas à me calmer... Merde! Pourquoi c'est qu'à moi que ça arrive ces conneries là? Si seulement je-

... beugue technique veuillez redémarrer le programme, et vérifiez la présence d'un ou plusieurs virus...

Ya quelque chose de chaud, de fort et de réconfortant autour de moi... des choses qui ressemblent vachement à des bras... j'ai la tête enfoncé dans quelque chose de dur, qui fait un bruit rythmique et qui se soulève et s'abaisse tranquillement... je crois, j'ai bien dit je crois, que c'est ce qu'on appel un torse... la question a 30 milliard d'euros est: Pourquoi y a-t-il des bras qui me maintiennent contre un torse? Un torse virile en plus, dans une chemise noir, c'est étonnant, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais considérer quelque chose qui vous étouffe à moitié comme viril... Mais puisque je viens de le faire, on va dire que c'est possible... ah non non c'est pas le moment pour les flash à la con!... trop tard...

« _un souffle erratique, des bras serrant une personne, un tête dans un coup, des jambes s'emmêlant, des prénoms prononcé doucement, puis le calme, la nuit les emporte... »_

que?... est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer cette connerie? Non parce que là j'ai peur de comprendre...

_mais ya rien a comprendre, c'est deux hommes qui-_

_tais toi! je n'en supporterais pas plus!_

_quoi? Mais... faudrais savoir ce que tu veux! tu demandes de l'aide et quand je viens gentiment te l'apporter tu la refuses..._

_en faite... quand ça vient de toi, c'est aussi rassurant qu'une citrouille de la méchante belle mère dans blanche neige..._

_Hein, il n'a jamais été question de Citrouille dans Blanche neige..._

_ben, dans la version de Gotlib si._

_Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?_

_Ce que tu fais de moi depuis que tu squattes chez moi._

Bref, outre ce petit hors sujet, revenons à nos poissons rouges; à savoir: qui est la personne possesseur de ces bras et de ce torse... donc je vais éviter de m'étouffer joyeusement avec le torse plus longtemps pour me reculer et regarder la tête du torse... Oh mon dieu! Lui?

_ben oui lui, tu t'attendais à qui?_

_Ben je sais pas mais certainement pas Dracula... il avait l'air aussi spontané à faire ce genre de trucs, que Voldemort à danser le french cancan._

_Eh! je te permet pas! je sais danser le french cancan!_

_...et tu en es fier?_

_Bien sur!_

_de toute façon ça ne te concerne pas parce que tu n'es pas Voldemort, qui je te le rappelle est mort, enterré, déterré, incinéré et sert actuellement d'engrais pour les rosiers de tante Berth._

_Pas vrai!... qui est tante Berth?_

Je suis affligé... Non vraiment... je suis affligé devant la stupidité de Titine... mais bon j'ai un Severus qui me regard assez anxieusement, alors on revient encore, sur terre et on arrête de taper la cosette avec Titine. J'arrive a repérer mon reflet dans les yeux du Sev'...me demandez pas comment j'ai réussit, ses yeux sont noir... En attendant j'ai l'air d'une biche devant une voiture à 180 kilomètres heure... quoique là, je n'ai qu'un oeil grand ouvert de peur, ou de surprise... enfin le truc qui vous fait rester là sans bouger alors qu'un manchot vous menace avec une arbalète. Bref, il va bien falloir qu'on arrête de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, pas que ça me dérange mais quand lui n'a qu'un oeil à regarder moi je dois choisir entre le droit ou le gauche... et c'est pas pratique, donc bon.

-Severus... que...

-tu as paniqué j'ai réagis, maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu peux m'expliquer?

-ben... je sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire...

-écoute, tu oublies les noms des gens, tu as des black out, et des crises de panique sur la question d'oublier ou non. Donc je suppose que c'est nécessaire.

_Là, il t'a eu._

_Roooh toi ta gueule!_

-Bon bon je me rends... alors suite à l'accident qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire il y a quatre ans, j'ai la mémoire d'un poisson rouge anthropomorphique, des troubles de la personnalité et une schizophrénie grave... mais je te rassure, je me soigne... j'utilise un carnet pour ne pas tout oublier, j'ai des médocs et quelques séances avec un psy pour les troubles de personnalité, et des discutions philosophiques avec Titine pour la schizophrénie, j'ai presque plus rien pour les troubles de la personnalité... mais pour le reste... c'est limite si ça n'empire pas...

-ah.

Ouha! il a l'air vachement réactif... vous êtes sur que c'est pas une jelly déguisée en Severus Snape? J'ai vraiment l'impression que si je le touche il va se...jellyfisher avant de s'épancher sur le sol... beurk... je préfère éviter ça...

-... euh... Severus? Tu vas pas te blubber?

-me quoi?

-..euh devenir comme les trucs tout bizarres qui quand on les touches font ''blub blub blub''...

-non, je pensais juste...

-fais gaffe c'est vachement dangereux pour les neurones! tu risques une surchauffe!

Je sais pas pourquoi... mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux... peut être parce que monsieur est mort de rire, alors que moi... ben moi je boude na! J'ai décidé que j'allais bouder donc pan!

- te moque pas de moi! Pour la peine je te parle plus!

Je sais pas pourquoi mais là il se marre encore un peu plus... c'est vexant.

-sinon, vous avez un moyen de m'aider ou je dois flipper pendant des années à ne pas connaître mon passé ni mon présent?

Étrangement cette phrase lui fait l'effet d'une balle en plein coeur il arrête de rire et retrouve son sérieux. Ouha... le changement d'émotion en trente secondes est assez impressionnant... pour pas dire carrément terrifiant. Il se détourne de moi en me faisant signe de le suivre, ce que je fais rapidement, avant que mon oeil s'arrête net sur une petite boite doré finement ciselé...

Là j'ai un beugue... j'ai la même à la maison... exactement la même... et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais persuadé qu'il n'en existait pas d'autre... quoique.. est-ce que celle là fait la même musique?(_Bêta: référence à Anastasia? avec la jolie boite à musique grâce à laquelle la pauvre jeune pucelle retrouve sa tendre grand-mamie. Non, c'est pas ça? OK, je me tire)._ Je m'en approche doucement comme hypnotisé, ce que je dois être puisque l'oeil qui ne s'ouvre normalement jamais est grand ouvert derrière son patch médical, et que grâce à lui je vois plein de couleur, à des endroit improbables... (_Maintenant, c'est D. Gray man: le grand retour d'Allen Walker! Encore raté? tant pis) _comme le tapis est luminescent... brillant d'une couleur rose, comme un vase particulièrement moche que je n'avais pas vu jusque là. Mais toute mon attention est prise par la petite boite à musique, je tends une main vers elle, je suis près de la toucher, seulement deux centimètres, quand une grande main blanche et froide se pose sur mon poignet, ses longs doigts se referment doucement autour de mon bras. Je suis comme tirer hors de ma transe, et je regarde tranquillement dans les yeux de l'homme qui m'a stopper...

-tu ne devrais pas... tu n'es pas prêt...

-fait-elle comme la mienne?

-Comment?

-j'ai exactement la mienne, bien que la mienne me fasse revenir des souvenirs qui sombrent à nouveau peu après... souvent douloureux, et mélancoliques... bien que je ne sache pas vraiment lesquels... si tu veux je te montrerais! elle est chez moi... il faut juste que l'on y aille... Maintenant si tu veux... et puis il faut que je trouve un endroit avec du résaut... parce que Julie va me tuer! et tu sais, j'ai vraiment pas envie de finir ma vie maintenant!

-shush, calme toi. On va y aller, laisse moi faire un tour dans mon laboratoire, et je t'y emmène, tu rentreras chez toi... Bien sur, je t'accompagne, il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seul à causes des mangemorts qui traînent dans le coin...

je le vois disparaître dans une salle sombre, avant qu'il ne revienne quelques minutes plus tard, glissant quelque chose dans sa poche...On rentre à la maison...

_Vrai? Alors on pourra déplacer la pierre? Et on pourra dormir dans notre lit et écouter de la musique autant qu'on peut? Comme à la maison?_

_Oui, on rentre à la maison._

_Bêta: Bravo! Vous êtes parvenu vivant (?) à la fin de ce chapitre! Toutes nos félicitations. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt! Avant de quitter l'appareil, nous vous encourageons à laisser une review. L'un d'entre vous sera tiré au sort et gagnera un nouveau chapitre!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue!_

_Miss Tako-chan_

**Vala! à la prochaine donc!**

**et review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tada da! bonne journée messieurs dames, lecteurs de ma magnifique fiction, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, sinon je vous souhaite de profiter du soleil autant que possible et d'avoir toujours le sourire si possible!**

**Bref je suis navrée, ce chapitre a mis du temps à être crée, mais avec les vacances et tout ça j'ai du mal à me remettre...En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, reviewer pour faire votre BA du jour!**

**chapitre 5: faut-il vraiment un titre?**

_**Vrai? Alors on pourra déplacer la pierre? Et on pourra dormir dans notre lit et écouter de la musique autant qu'on peut? Comme à la maison?**_

_**Oui, on rentre à la maison.**_

... par contre le faite que monsieur ait glissé quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure me fait un peu peur... et si c'était un flingue?... hum non ce sont des magiciens, ils ne croient pas à la force moldue, c'est tous des fions avec ce genre de trucs, ils pourraient blesser quelqu'un avec une brosse à dents. Bref je ne suis pas là pour batailler sur le contenu d'une poche, on rentre à la maison!... Mais... Comment on fait ça? Je me fige brusquement frapper par la réalisation de toute l'horreur de la situation, avant de me tourner avec une lenteur toute calculé, par je ne sais pas qui( j'ai pas le cerveau pour ce genre de calcul), pour regarder avec horreur Severus. Qui lui, lève un simple sourcil, qui me fait sentir particulièrement bête, petit, insignifiant, inutile et parfaitement hors contexte... c'est fou le pouvoir d'un sourcil relevé...

-un problème?

-... oui un peu qu'y en a un, comment on fait pour aller chez moi?

-eh bien comme tu es venu...

-... tu veux dire en serviette de bain? oh non ça me donne mal au coeur et je sers de nouvelle carpette après à l'arrivée!

Bizarrement il n'a pas l'air aussi terrorisé que moi... plutôt déconcerté, les deux sourcils ayant fait un concours de celui qui monte le plus haut, et les yeux qui se sont écarquillés de 5 millimètres, ainsi que la bouche légèrement entrouverte sont les seuls preuves de ce que j'avance, sinon nous sommes toujours face à un ice-berg... Finalement il se reprend et, secouant la tête, frotte le haut de ma tête... Un peu comme on ferais d'un chien particulièrement stupide mais qu'on adore malgré tout...

-je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu penses que j'ai dit une connerie...

Après quelle connerie... ça c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander... D'ailleurs j'ai dit quoi?... Je veux rentrer à la maison!

-Bref, Dépêches toi Severus! je veux rentrer à la maison!

-oui oui... tiens attrapes ça.

Je me tourne vers lui pour voire qu'il me tend une spatule en bois... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse avec une spatule en bois? Je n'ai pas l'intention de cuisiner dans un couloir merci bien. Ya pas le matériel en plus... apparemment mon scepticisme a été noté, je me retrouve donc avec une cuillère en bois mise dans la main de force, avant que les couleurs ne se mélangent. Mon corps me donne l'impression d'être démonté puis remonté à l'envers pour qu'en suite on me secoue dans tous les sens pour que chaque chose retrouve sa place ( comme un monsieur patate version humaine). Mes oreilles résonnent, ma vu est floue. Puis finalement, je sens le sol dur sous mes pieds, et je chute presque pour me faire rattraper inextremis par une paire de bras musclé qui appartiennent à Severus... lorsque tout chez moi redevient à peu près normal, j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir que l'on est pour le moment, dans mon salon... Me dites pas que cette fois-ci j'ai voyagé en spatule en bois?... Il semblerait que si... argh! il ne manque plus que le savon de Marseille et j'aurais tout fait! Outre mes débats intérieurs, j'ai à peine le temps de remarquer une forme noir se précipitant sur moi que je réceptionne un chat particulièrement puant dans la face. Le chat, MON chat, Serpillière... ou Sirius... Va pour Sirius...

-Sirius! tu m'as manqué! je n'aurais jamais du te laisser avec la femme brune, elle a du te traumatiser encore plus! Et tu te rends compte, je vais pouvoir retrouver la mémoire! mais par contre mes trous sont pas encore bouchés... Mais j'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut!

je m'arrête de câliner mon chat pour me tourner vers Severus, me souvenant brusquement qu'il est toujours là et que si je ne m'occupe pas de mon invité correctement Julie, mon amie et aussi patronne, risque de me frapper et de me rabâcher les bonnes manières de la société et le comment on doit accueillir ses invités en bonnes et dues formes...

personnellement, vu le nombre de personnes qui viennent me rendre visite, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre des moeurses de la société, et puis vous savez quoi? La société je l'emmerde!

Par contre, le fait que Sev' ai un air de pure incompréhension plaqué au visage n'est pas normal... mais pas normal du tout... Severus c'est plutôt... Oh non non non! je veux pas les flashs! c'est désagréable, ça fait mal au crâne et je vois plein de petites étoiles blanches après! Trop tard...« _Potter! trente points en moins pour Griffondor!- mais pourquoi?- Pour exister sale gosse!- Bâtard graisseux asexué! » _Outch...ça fait mal... se faire traité d'asexué... encore que j'ai un doute, mais là n'est pas la question, je disais donc que l'air absolument impossible qui est maintenant collé au visage de Severus est passablement...étrange. Mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mon téléphone semble être revenue brusquement en vie...

-allo?

-Evan! j'étais si inquiète! j'ai essayé de te joindre pendant toute la soirée, et toute la nuit! J'ai même faillit appeler les flics, les services secrets et le FBI pour te trouver!

-Désolé... mon portable n'avait pas de réseaux...

-mais où est-ce que tu étais pour ne pas avoir de réseaux?

-... Ecosse?

-Quoi? mais qu'est ce que tu foutais en Ecosse?

-... euh j'visitais un château? Admirais un monstre du Loch Ness? Et puis j'ai rencontrer un brun ténébreux vachement sexy qui dit qu'il me connaît et qu'il peut m'aider à me souvenir...

en bruit de fond j'ai une sorte de... d'étouffement mélangé à une protestation... un bruit très peu professionnel...La question est pourquoi? Et quoi, qu'est ce qui a fait ce bruit... y avais pourtant personne avec moi... à part mon chat.

_Est-ce que tu le fait exprès?Non parce que là franchement..._

_Ben quoi?_

_Tu as juste oublié quelque chose de primordiale alors que tu décrochais le téléphone, outre le chat dans tes bras que tu es entrain de torturer... Mais relâche le! tu vas le tuer!_

_...Oups!_

_Ah bah bravo, cette fois-ci tu te démerdes pour le récupérer en haut de l'armoire...mais j'y crois pas... tu fais les éloges d'un type, tu dis qu'il est sexy à ton amie, ça encore ça passe, mais quand le type est juste à côté!_

_Que-QUOOOAAA! et tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt?_

_Ben je pensais pas que tu étais aussi con..._

_-_Evan?

_Merci ça fait toujours plaisir..._

_-..._Evaan?youhou?

_Mais de rien le plaisir est pour moi..._

- Evan, répond!

_tu sais que là je me sens partant pour t'expulser hors de mon pauvre cerveau maltraité?_

- Evan!

_Malheureusement tu ne peux pas puisque tu as oublié comment je suis entré, donc comment je peux sortir de ton cerveau..._

_Mais-_

-EVAN!

-que quoi, oui capitaine je vous écoutes?

-Evan c'est Julie, tu étais encore entrain de parler avec Tom?

-...erh.. il semblerait... c'est pas évident...

-Donc je disais, est-ce que demain tu viens au boulot et je pourrais rencontrer monsieur brun ténébreux et vachement sexy?

-... erf... j'en sais trop rien, je lui demanderai... à part ça tu voulais quelque chose? Ou je peux enfin aller me recueillir sur les restes de Tom?

-mais il est dans ta tête!

-ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'il n'a jamais été vivant...

_Parfaitement!_

_-_même si je pense qu'il avait du être un emmerdeur de monde _(je ne suis pas sûre que ça existe cette expression) ( bien sur aque si pusique je viens de la trouver dans mon cerveau!) _de son vivant...

_je proteste! je ne faisait pas chier le monde, je voulais le gouverner! bon bien sur les gens comme toi, je devais chercher à les tuer, mais si je l'avais pas fait, ça aurait pas été drôle!_

c'est moi ou ma petite voix intérieur vient d'avouer être l'auteur de tous mes maux, par cela j'entends, une vie de merde avant mes onze ans, une vie de merde après mes onze ans et une perte de mémoire qui résulte au retour d'une vie de merde après quatre ans tranquilles. Ah donc j'avais bien compris, cette chieuse est la grande méchante de l'histoire...

_Mais qu'est ce que tu as à continuer de parler de moi au féminin? je suis un mec! j'incarne la virilité parfaite et absolue! Je ne suis pas l'une de ces faibles femmes inutiles!_

_Je veux pas cassé ton tripe, mais à mes quatorze ans t'avais plus l'air d'un eunuque...alors ta virilité parfaite et absolue.. je veux pas dire mais elle est inexistante... Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi?... rahh! encore un mystère de ma mémoire, j'en ai marre! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une passoire à la place du cerveau?_

_Est-ce que tu veux vraiment une réponse?_

_... tout bien réfléchit, je m'en passerai._

-Bon Evan, c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais on m'attend, Donc Au revoir et à demain! n'oublie pas le brun Sexy!

-vi vi disparaît monstre... et laisse moi déprimer...

Je raccroche mon téléphone, pour me tourner vers l'endroit où je sais qu'il y a quelque chose mais je sais plus quoi... c'est énervant au bout d'un moment cette mémoire défaillante...

_tu sais, y a pas que la mémoire qui est défaillante..._

_Non je ne veux pas savoir!_

_Y a le cerveau aussi!_

Oh mon dieu seigneur qui que vous soyez, où que vous soyez, que vous soyez un connard ou pas, sauvez moi de cette chose!

_en attendant, tu dois regarder devant toi pour admirer le nouvel ajout dans ta bicoque._

Comment ça? J'ai pourtant rien commandé moi...ah... ah. Aaahhhh! Ya un mec déguisé en vampire dans mon appart!... à non c'est juste Severus.

-tu m'as fait peur!

-et comment j'aurais fait ça?

-ah ça j'en sais rien c'est ta spécialité pas la mienne, sinon il est quelle heure?

- je dirais...18h.

-déjà? mon dieu on a loupé un repas! j'ai faim! qu'est ce qu'on a dans la frigo?

Sans attendre la réponse... s'il en fallait une, je m'élance en sautillant vers mon frigo, pour l'ouvrir et découvrir... le néant... littéralement. La petite loupiote qui s'allume normalement ne marche plus... je plonge donc ma main dans le néant à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable. Bizarrement j'en ressors avec un pot de compote, du fromage blanc et des tranches de bacon, ainsi qu'un crabe pas encore toute à fait mort accroché à mon doigt... Je hausse les épaules, le mystère de la vie, qu'y puis-je? D'un coup de la main je renvoie le crabe dans le fin fond de mon frigo, j'entend en bruit sourd une sorte de cloche... j'ai ça aussi dans mon frigo? J'ouvre d'un coup le pot de compote et le verse dans le fromage blanc, mon bacon déjà en petits morceaux vient rejoindre mon plat. J'y plonge donc une cuillère pour le manger avec délice en me tournant vers ma chauve souris des cachots préférée. Pour le voir me regarder avec à la fois amusement et incrédulité..

-comment tu peux manger ça?_ (je t'explique: tu prends une cuillère, tu la remplis, tu la mets dans ta bouche et tu avales. Autre chose?)_

... je hausse les épaules, mystère de la génétique? Je finis en vingt minutes mon plat improvisé, et observe Severus.

-qui est Tom?

-hein?... Ah lui! C'est ma petite voix, et c'est aussi ce qui est dans la boite, là sur la commode.

Je le voit qui observe la boite avant de se diriger vers elle, étrangement, je ne veux pas qu'il l'ouvre, comme si j'avais peur. Finalement je ne veux pas du tout qu'il ouvre, cette boite.

-Ne l'ouvre pas s'il te plaît...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-très bien... peux-tu me montrer où je dormirai cette nuit et les autres?

-tu restes?

-bien sur c'est dangereux pour toi, et puis tu ne voulais pas me présenter à ton amie?

-si mais demain, maintenant j'ai sommeil... tu dormiras dans mon lit, je prendrais le canapé, à moins que ça ne te dérange pas de partager le lit deux places?

**Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ça? Actuellement, je pense qu'il est un peu court, c'est pour ça que je vous mets un extrait d'un one shot que j'ai bientôt finit, mais pour lequelle j'aimerais votre avis...READ THIS: **

_Bref, je m'égare, James a quelque chose à dire..je me tourne vers lui et lui fait mon plus magnifique sourire 'jeune homme frêle qui te fais confiance'. Il déglutit avec difficulté...l'aurais-je mis mal à l'aise?_

_- quel est le problème Prongs?_

_-euh...hem...comment dire..._

_- avec des mots je supposes James...décidais-je de l'aider, vous avez vu comme je suis gentil?_

_-...eh bien...cette nuit..euh...quelqu'un a découvert ton secret..._

_Grand silence radio, ils me regardes tous avec une certaine peur...ah? C'est à ce moment là que je doit paraître surpris... eh bien jouons le rôle alors._

_- QUE? Quoi? Pourquoi? Comment? Qui?_

_Re silence, je vais croire que mes meilleurs amis sont muets...M'aurait-on refiler des carpes à la place d'être humains? Mon dieu! je suis face à des poissons rouges! Help ils vont mourir sans eau!...kof, vous n'avez rien entendu, je suis Remus, le gentil petit préfet, timide fragile et doux, qui a peur de faire du mal à une mouche...Si ça continue je vais finir par me faire bouddhiste à la fin...Bref revenons à nos moutons, ou dans mon cas, à nos maraudeurs. _

**Bien sur ce n'est qu'un extrait, c'est un remus sirius je pense, en gros... c'est principalement du gros délire, mais lorsque je le posterai vous m'en direz des nouvelles, bien sur vous pouvez déjà donner vôtre avis; **

_Bêta: Diagnostique? Et bien et bien... Retour au bercail (en spatule en bois!) Pauvre Harry (ou Evan) il dois être traumatisé avec tout ça ^_^ J'adore vraiment les pertes de mémoires, quand il ne se souvient plus de ce qui s'est passé il y a trente secondes!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voila... je suis ravie de vous offrir ce chapitre...je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire...ah il faut que vous lisiez ce qui va suivre:**

**Je n'ai rien contre les secrétaires, j'en connais des parfaitement sociable et normale.**

**Je n'ai rien contre les teletuubies, contre les lapins duracell... non ça c'est faut, je fais des cauchemars atroces à cause de ça...**

**Bref je remercie les lecteurs et les reviewers... N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages!**

**ENJOY!**

**chapitre 6: Pour un simple nez...**

_**-sS mais demain, maintenant j'ai sommeil... tu dormiras dans mon lit, je prendrai le canapé, à moins que ça ne te dérange pas de partager le lit deux places?**_

Cauchemars...

Un énorme serpent qui s'élance vers moi, les crocs menaçant, derrière lui un homme... L'homme se rapproche en même temps que le serpent géant. J'ai peur, je veux bouger, me déplacer, m'enfuir, mais je ne peux pas... Et au fur et à mesure que le serpent et l'homme se rapprochent, ils se transforment, l'homme perd ses cheveux, et ses yeux encore indiscernables deviennent rouges, sanglants, son corps s'allonge, et sa peau devient blafarde... Le serpent devient plus sombre, il se rassemble, des lambeaux de peau se détachent, noirs, formant une sorte de cape qui recouvre la forme. Puis le froid, glacial, m'envahit, j'ai peur, je veux partir... Mais mon regard s'accroche à celui sanglant de l'homme et le décor change. Des tombes apparaissent, des nuages se forment, la nuit tombe. Je reconnais ce décor, et je ne l'aime pas, Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher des tombes et de lire les noms. « James et Lily Potter née Evans, 1960-1981 » « Cédric Diggory, 1977- 1995 » « Sirius Black, 1960-1996 » « Albus Dumbledor » et tant d'autres, je sais que je les connais, et je sais que s'ils sont morts, c'est de ma faute. Je sais ce qu'il va arriver dans la suite du rêve, et je n'aime pas ça.

Quelque chose me secoue l'épaule, quelqu'un m'appelle...j'ouvre doucement les yeux pour remarquer quelqu'un de flou devant mon visage, quelqu'un de très près. Je réagis d'instinct, je sursaute et lance mon poing vers le visage, qui surpris ne s'écarte pas. Un craquement sinistre se fait entendre, et un gémissement de douleur me ramène sur terre.

J'observe ce qui m'entoure, pour découvrir qu'il fait encore nuit, que mon chat me regarde avec un air désespéré- c'est possible ça?- et que le visage que je voyais était bien réel et appartient pour le moment à un Severus Snape en peine, avec un nez cassé... _(j'aime beaucoup le "pour le moment", ça veut dire qu'après, le visage n'appartiendra plus à Sevy? ^^)_

-euh... oooups?

Je fais quoi? Non pas que je me sente coupable parce que comme disait je ne sais plus qui, God bless my justice ( Dieu bénit ma justice), mais avec le sang partout il est en train de saloper mon parquet...Je suppose que l'hôpital peut être une bonne idée... Mais d'abord arrêter le sang. J'attrape une serviette propre qui traînait là et attrapant le poignet de Severus je lui place la serviette sur le nez. Je remarque que Sev est habillé, enfin habillé, il a un t-shirt et un pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures... donc je suppose qu'il est habillé, bien qu'il n'ait pas sa robe. Je me lève, attrape un t-shirt, un pantalon (je dors toujours en short…) et des sandales… C'est bien je crois me souvenir d'une clinique pas loin…

« - Severus ? Je t'emmène à la clinique d'à côté pour ton nez, je pense qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose...Au fait…. Quelle heure est-il?

...Question conne il peut pas me répondre... il a la bouche obstruée par une serviette de bain... Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil luminescent... C'est marrant dans le noir il brille...Il est 9h...bon ba ça va!...euh...Il est où l'hôpital?

_Tu sors de l'appartement, tu descends les escaliers tu passes la porte tu descends la rue, tu tournes à droite et tu avances tout droit jusqu'à ce que tu vois sur ta gauche une arche avec marqué dessus en gros et en gras Hôpital, tu dois trouver les urgences..._

_Merci, je sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi..._

_C'est simple soit tu serrais dans un hôpital psychiatrique soit déjà mort et dispersé dans la nature..._

_Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre..._

_Prends le comme tu veux... boulet... en attendant tu as un Severus Snape qui s'impatiente tout en salissant ton planché... embarque le et plus vite que ça!_

_Oui capitaine!_

Je vous évite les dix minutes de trajet... enfin dix minutes... sans compter les emmerdes... c'était l'enfer! J'ai perdu deux fois les clés, oublié mon carnet avec ma mémoire dans l'appartement donc je suis aller les chercher, je me suis planté deux fois de rues et j'ai oublié une fois Severus sur le bas côté...

Je suis donc face à l'accueil de l'hôpital, devant un panneau indiquant la direction de différentes choses... Mais je suis là pourquoi moi? Je sais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec une serviette de bain, un planché et quelque chose qui salopait les deux choses précédemment citées...

Finalement je hausse les épaules et fais demi-tour avec l'intention de rentrer chez moi, pour m'arrêter en plein élan devant une serviette plus très blanche et un Severus en peine... euh...Oups? Je l'avais oublié...

_Ou l'art de dire une évidence... et tu comptes attendre qu'il se vide de son sang ou tu vas le mener aux urgences?_

_Euh...je veux bien... Mais c'est ou les urgences?_

_Tu suis les pointillées!... bref c'est fléché!_

_Ah...oh! C'est vrai!_

_Mais c'est pas vrai... j'ai l'impression d'être en cohabitation avec un abruti profond... en même temps...je suis presque sur qu'il est trop con pour son bien..._

_Hé! C'est méchant ça!_

_Occupe toi de ton blessé et fous moi la paix si tu tiens à ta santé mental!_

_tu vas quand même pas toucher au souvenir dis choquant?_

_Tu me mets au défi?_

_Euh non sans façon..._

retour à la dure réalité... qui était beaucoup moins chiante dans mon petit cerveau...Oui donc bon... les urgences c'est par là! J'embarque un Severus un peu plus pâle que tout à l'heure... ça va? Hum ouai on va d'abord aux urgences et après je repose la question...on entre dans un jolie bâtiment gris crade... Il y a des bancs et des chaises occupés par un gamin avec un soldat de plomb coincé dans le nez- comment il a eu ça? J'ai jamais réussit un tel exploit...-une femme enceinte, un homme avec une trace de râteau sur le visage, une adolescente qui me paraît tout à fais normale jusqu'à ce que je remarque que en fait... elle a loupé son mascara... sûrement dans la voiture... Je m'avance vers la secrétaire type- c'est à dire chevelure blonde, faux cils, rouge à lèvre vulgaire, maquillage trop prononcé, faux seins et décolleté plongeant avec l'étiquette donnant son nom Pénélope... _(tu vas te faire tuer par toutes les secrétaires de FF ^_^)(__**j'ai prévenu au début!et puis de toute façon sur FF ya que des étudiants en médecine...non?)**_Cette charmante dame m'accueille en clignant outrageusement des yeux et en me faisant un grand sourire colgate tout en mettant en avant sa poitrine rembourrée et siliconée... Si je la connaissais je dirais qu'elle veut me draguer... bien sur c'est impossible... Enfin...Je crois? Elle me tend un papier avec un nom de docteur...Dr Leureux... Avec un nom comme ça je suis sur de m'amuser... Je dirige Sev' vers un siège et l'y assoie. Mon regard bovino ferroviaire erre sur les posters accrochés aux murs beiges, alors que mon camarade a décidé qu'il serait peut être temps de retirer la serviette pour voir si ça saigne encore... mauvaise idée, ça coule un peu plus tachant son t-shirt noir... brusquement la porte à double battants au fond de la salle s'ouvre en grand, apparaît alors un mec blond avec un grand sourire Email diamant- ils font la collection des sourires blancs chez eux?- portant une blouse blanche de docteur avec marqué en violet « Dr Leureux ».

-Bien! quoi est mon prochain patient camarade? Allez ne soyez pas timide, je ne mange pas ne mord pas et je vous soigne... enfin je crois...

pendant son petit discours, je vois ses yeux qui brillent, et en fond, je m'attend presque à voir un mec courir nu dans un champs de blés entouré de lapins et de fleurs...Ce mec est l'image même de l'heureux benêt...

-oh! mais que vois-je? un volontaire! gueule-t-il en s'approchant vers nous...

je regarde désespérément derrière moi avec l'espoir fou que non ce n'est pas nous mais bien un mec inconnu derrière... pour me rendre compte que tous les patient nous montraient du doigt...Ah les salops! on va devoir se coltiner un optimiste débordant... Maman, je suis trop jeune pour mourir! je me lève pour tenter une fuite stratégique... trop tard! Il est sur nous! Il observe un instant Severus en lui tournant la tête de droite à gauche...j'entends une vertèbre qui craque sinistrement... avant que ce Leureux se tourne vers moi... je vois avec horreur ses yeux s'écarquiller et son sourire s'agrandir... il passe un bras autour de mes épaules à la vitesse de l'éclaire, et prend Severus par le bras... je me fais tracter hors de la salle d'attente... alors que le docteur est dans son petit monde de Dora l'exploratrice... d'ailleurs.. de quoi il parle?

« -je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Evan! tu sais que Julie c'est inquiété toute la soirée?on avait cru que tu t'était fait enlever par des mammouth verts en colère! et puis j'ai trouvé des choses étonnantes, faut absolument que je te montre! par contre je sais pas comment ça marche...Bah c'est pas grave tu dois sûrement connaître! et on comptait aller faire un tour en écosse, bien sur tu nous accompagnes, et.. ».

D'accord... son monologue est vachement intéressant... j'en conclus que je le connais... si c'est pas dommage... Il semblerait que je l'ai oublié... ça m'a pas l'air d'être très important de toute façon... il a quand même réussi à nous traîner dans sa salle de consultation... je suis abasourdi...

…. Quel joli plafond

...euh

... c'est moi ou je suis étalé sur le sol tel un œuf s'écrasant sur une poêle? _ (quelle image poétique, je suis émue!) _... et pourquoi j'ai deux poids morts sur le corps ? Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là?...déjà on va essayer de voir qui est l'un des poids mort...

urf! Parfum noix musquée et banane flambée, je bouffe des cheveux blond platine en tournant la tête, aucun doute, c'est le docteur... Bien alors je peux supposer, sans trop craindre de répercussion, que l'optimiste s'est cassé la gueule, nous emportant, moi et...euh... l'autre chose dans sa chute. Je voudrais bien l'applaudir pour sa connerie si mes bras n'étaient pas compressés.

Le blond gigote un peu avant de relever la tête.

« oh ! Evan ? Tu étais là ? »

...Non j'étais chez les vampires... est-ce que ce mec est con ou il le fait exprès ? J'ai l'impression d'être face à un gosse de cinq ans attardé et tout juste capable de dire des évidences... en attendant je peux me lever puisque monsieur a été assez sympathique pour aller faire asseoir Severus.

Je l'observe l'ausculter. Il prend le nez entre deux doigts, et le bouge brusquement, j'entends des craquements et Severus gémir...

« -moui.. on dirais bien qu'il est cassé... eh bien on va remettre ça en place... attention ça va faire un peu mal...

...je rêve ou il a l'intention de remettre le nez en place sans anesthésie ou autre ?

**Crac !**

...ah ba non...vous êtes sur qu'il a son diplôme ? Non parce que les médecins comme ça moi c'est pas ce qui va me pousser à aller à l'hôpital pour me faire soigner... vaut mieux aller chez la grand mère que venir ici...au moins elle, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et si c'est merdique on s'étonne pas ! lui j'ai un doute, il est entrain de regarder une bouteille de morphine d'un air étonné, et dans sa main, il tient des doliprane dont il ne sait visiblement pas quoi faire...

Je veux de la paella... où est-ce que je peux trouver de la paella ? Et, je suis où ? Parce que ça ressemble pas à un restaurant... y a une sorte de table molletonnée où un homme brun se tient prudemment le nez recouvert de bandages, il semble droit pourtant ce nez... et un peu plus loin, un autre homme, blond cette fois-ci, semble en plein délire narcissique, face à une cuillère... peut on m'explique la logique de cette constatation ?

Apparemment, je suis dans un hôpital, ou un laboratoire si j'en croit les différents produits et instruments qui se trouvent dans le coin (morphine, colchicine, seringue, scalpel, bandages, stéthoscope, etc..) sur le mur une gigantesque image d'un ourse en peluche marchant patte dans la patte avec un lapin rose... Ca fait presque peur...qui serait assez saint d'esprit pour oser placarder une affiche dans ce genre la?... Non en fait je ne veux pas le savoir!

En attendant, allons voir si ces messieurs peuvent m'indiquer ce que je cherche... je m'approche de l'homme brun, qui se tient toujours prudemment le nez... ce serait-il fait mal? Je distingue clairement son visage, et je sens quelque chose me déranger au fond du cerveau... _« je n'en peux plus, s'il te plait, fait ça s'arrêter!_

_- je ne peux pas, pas maintenant... _

_- je t'en supplie! Je vais devenir fou! Laisse moi oublier! Laisse moi disparaître! _

_- tu ne peux pas, tu le sais, on ne peux rien faire pour l'instant... _

_- s'il te plaît Severus... _

_- lorsqu'il sera mort ce sera finit... _

_- Severus... »_

Severus... Severus... c'est lui? Lui... et l'autre... c'est moi... Mais pourquoi? Comment... Qui? Qui est-il? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux oublier? Qu'est-ce que je veux oublier?...

« -Evan? On va voir Julie?

... Severus, si c'est bien lui s'est tourné vers moi, il me regarde légèrement concerné... Pourquoi?

« -Qui es-tu?

-comment?... Severus Snape, voyons Evan, il y a encore deux secondes tu savais qui j'étais...

-Qui es-tu?

Qui es-tu pour moi? Pour rester avec moi, pour me connaître aussi bien... ah... il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas compris la question, vu l'air complètement à la ramasse qu'il arbore...bon ben tant pis!

« -on y va?

-...

-allez viens! Je dois te présenter à Julie! faut qu'on aille chercher la moto... et je crois que j'ai laissé mon casque à la maison...

je me tourne vers le blond qui fronce un peu les sourcil en décalant de trois millimètres sur la gauche un cadre rempli de jolies images de télétuubies... Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer cette horreur dès le début? Bref fuite!

-merci pour le soin, au revoir!

-eh att_!

Quelqu'un m'a parlé? C'est dommage... on est déjà dans la rue, mais sinon je me serais arrêter pour causer un petit peu... ou pas... sans plus réfléchir je retourne vers mon appartement, trouve ma moto avec deux casque dessus, et oh! Miracle, j'ai les clés dans ma poche! He bien! je sens qu'on va pouvoir aller chez Julie! Tu viens Severus!...Severus?...Ne me dites pas que je l'ai perdu en cours de route?

-j'ai trouver ton chat sur le chemin...

Tiens Severus! je t'ai pas perdu finalement...Mon chat? Mais... qu'est ce qu'il fout là?...

_T'allais pas me laisser quand même?_

_...Mais tu es avec moi en permanence!_

_Nop étrangement, c'est toujours quand il y a le plus drôle que je ne suis pas avec toi..._

_Tom... Tu es dans mon cerveau! Pas chez la voisine!...Si?_

_Non... mais je ne suis pas en permanence dans ton cerveau..._

-ah... ba on l'embarque alors... on va pas le laisser à la merci des monstre de la rue...

_tu va voir si je suis à la merci de qui que ce soit!_

Sans attendre, je met un casque sur la tête de Severus, l'attaches, attrape le chat alors que je m'installe, attend que Severus se soit installé lui aussi, puis lui rend le chat qui proteste un peu... C'est moi ou ses yeux bleus brillent bizarrement?

_Allez zou! direction Julie!_

...Un jour il faudra qu'on m'explique le principe des voix dans la tête... je mets le contact et on part à vive allure dans les rues de Londres.

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu! laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis!**

_Bêta: Oui, oui, laissez donc les reviews! Après avoir lu tout ça, vous avez forcement des choses à dire, non? Non? Bon bah tant pis, improvisez alors ^^_

_Moi, j'ai trouvé ça marrant, surtout le docteur, je suis fan du docteur :P Il a un prénom? Je veux en savoir plus!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue!_

**Myu ~~**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**...j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais à cause des vacances, je n'ai pas toujours eu accès à l'ordinateur pour faire avancer mon chapitre... ça ralentit un peu... mais j'espère que cela vous plaira, reviewez!... Enjoy aussi...**

**chapitre 7: Julie toute ma vie...ou pas.**

_**...Un jour il faudra qu'on m'explique le principe des voix dans la tête... je mets le contact et on part à vive allure dans les rues de Londres.**_

Je sens le corps musclé de Severus contre mon dos, ses bras serrant ma taille... et le chat miaulant je ne sais quoi coincé entre mon ventre et les bras de Severus... en même temps que je profite du contact entre lui et moi, je tente de me souvenir du chemin vers la chocolaterie... je veux pas dire mais c'est pas gagné... euh.. on tourne à droite ou à gauche?... à moins que ce ne soit derrière moi?...hum!

Je profite d'un feu rouge pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon carnet mémoire... woa! Je suis presque sur le bon chemin...Presque.

Je me suis planté, je devais tourner il y a deux rues, à gauche, et ben on va faire un demi tour contrôlé...digne des plus grosses daubes connues... j'ai bouché un carrefour... je suis fier de moi!

Étrangement, je sens que Severus n'apprécie pas ça... peut être parce que ses bras sont en train de m'étouffer. Ou parce qu'il est en train de murmurer à mon oreille que je suis un « petit con prétentieux à tendances suicidaires »... Je ne me sens pas insulté... est-ce que ça toujours été ainsi entre lui et moi? Faudra que je lui pose la question... à lui ou à Tom, il a toujours un train d'avance par rapport à moi...

Finalement j'arrive enfin devant la chocolaterie...je ne savais pas qu'on avait une façade marron... elle était verte la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié...J'attends que le passager et le passager clandestin descendent tous les deux avant de m'approcher prudemment de la porte. J'ouvre la porte, et rentre brusquement la tête dans les épaules quand j'entends un cri strident.

Je suis rapidement percuté par un boulet de canon humain, qui continue de crier en m'emportant sur le trottoir aux pieds de Severus, qui semble au passage devenue sourd... je ne lui en veux pas il faut au moins quatre ans d'entraînement pour supporter le cri de la mort qui tue...

« - tu es en vie!

-...arrrrhhh plus pour longtemps...

bizarrement cette remarque me rappelle une chose d'il y a longtemps...

« _- tu es vivant?_

_-on dirait que tu es déçue..._

_-bah... je me disais que si tu étais mort, j'aurais été contente de partager mes toilettes avec toi. »_

urgh! comment quelqu'un sain d'esprit peut vous proposer de partager des toilettes? C'est immonde! Et je continue d'étouffer au passage... étrangement, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que dit ma chère amie...je crois qu'elle m'a pété les tympans... je tente de me relever difficilement. Finalement, ayant marre de voir la bouche de Julie bouger à une vitesse surhumaine sans rien entendre, ma main vient se plaquer de son propre chef sur cette bouche... Ma main c'est bravement sacrifiée pour le bien de l'humanité, je lui rendrais désormais hommage...

je me rends compte que je n'entends qu'un silence de mort, même pas le bruit de la voiture qui passe... étrange...

je découvre qu'un passant nous regarde fixement avec...ahurissement?

- » ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfaitement normale, c'est son état habituel.

Je murmure... du moins je l'espère... enfin, je me dirige d'un pas chancelant, en tirant Julie dans la boutique, suivi de Sev-machin... et de la serpillière aussi nommé le Chat... arrivé à l'intérieur, je lâche Julie qui se précipite vers son comptoir et me sort un... appareil d'écoute pour grand père? mais d'où elle sort ce truc? et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? je doit lui rappeler que je suis sourd? Non, elle le sait, la pouffiasse, elle en a parfaitement conscience, elle a fait exprès! Ah, la traîtresse, elle avait tout prévue! Elle me tend l'appareil, que je ne veux pas prendre, jamais on ne me verra avec ce genre de truc, d'ailleurs je sais déjà que je récupère l'ouïe, j'entends des chuchotements, venant de devant moi, en fait... venant de Julie babillant joyeusement vers Machin... euh... l'autre là... celui que je connaît sans savoir... mais si!... raah!... j'ai oublié le nom... je suis pourtant sur que je le connais... voyons on n'embarque pas quelqu'un à l'hosto sans connaître son nom... si? ah bon... mais je l'ai bien frapper parce que je le connaissais!... non plus?... oh moins, il est là avec moi pour quelque chose non?...

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, et je me rends compte que alors que je me torturais les méninges à retrouver un truc qui vient encore de tomber dans la chasse d'eau du destin... euh non... dans la cuvette des toilettes infinies... euh pas ça non plus... englouti par les orques de la mémoire?... Bref! alors que je cherchait un truc, les deux autres ont tapé la causette et se sont tournés vers moi apparemment attendant une réponse... c'est balo, je n'ai rien entendu des questions ou de la discution, et je n'ai pas envie de parler de peur de hurler comme un malade... alors je les regarde sans comprendre et hausse les épaules comme ferait Alcatraz face à des bibliothécaires armées... ou face à la cuisine de ses parents adoptif en flamme... _(pour comprendre ce délire, la bêta vous conseil de lire « Alcatraz contre les infâmes bibliothécaires », éditions Fleurus. C'est hilarant) _Mais là n'est pas la question puisque ça revient au même... Apparemment Julie semble comprendre le fond du problème, et me ramène l'appareil de vieux, que j'attrape furieusement pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il va rebondir contre le mur et frapper le front du chat... Sirius.

_Aïe! mais enfin! on a pas idée de jeter des chose aux gens! (C'est pas un gens, c'est un chat)_

_...Tom...c'est le chat que ce truc a touché..._

_Justement! ça fait mal! merde!_

_...et si tu m'aidais, je ne sais pas ce que me veulent les deux autres.. dont machin que j'ai encore oublié..._

_Non_

_...s'il te plaît... *grand yeux de chien battu mentaux* soit gentil..._

_La seule chose qui pourrait m'attendrir, c'est la vision du Basilic agonisant sur le sol, toujours aussi majestueusement... pas comme tu l'as lâchement assassiné!_

_De quoi?_

_le familier de Serpentard, âgé seulement de moins d'un millier d'années.. j'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui faire un épitaphe..." ci gît la magnifique Gertrude, fidèle familier du grand Salazar Serpentard, lâchement assassiné par un connard de douze ans avec préméditation!"_

_... traduction il faudrait que je sois une plante verte nommé Gertrude pour que tu ais pitié de moi?..._

_Le basilic n'est pas une plante verte!_

_Mais c'est vert?_

_...euh oui._

_donc c'est une plante verte!_

_Mais non! c'est un serpent!_

_... un serpent peut être une plante verte? comme c'est étrange..._

_... c'est décidé je démissionne, et tu n'auras qu'a te trouver une nouvelle conscience qui pourra te faire comprendre que 1+1 n'est pas égale à trois!_

_mais non allons!... aide moi plutôt au lieu de râler..._

_même pas en rêve!_

bon.. ben face à l'absence de coopération de la part de Tommy, je me retrouve de nouveau face à Julie... qui vient de me tendre une feuille où sont dessinées des choses.. avec des flèches... des mots et plein de trucs gribouillés. Intrigué, je tente de déchiffrer le papier, échec total si vous voulez mon avis, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre le langage de Julie, c'est de toute façon même pas une langue connue... Et de toute façon j'ai pas envie de comprendre, parce que je suis sur que les chocolats sur les étalages viennent de me faire de l'œil... Je ne savais pas que c'était aguicheur le chocolat... Faudra vraiment que j'en parle à Luna... Qui est Luna?

- Luna est l'une de tes amies, elle attend de pouvoir te voir sans que tu ne l'oublies...

...ah. J'ai donc parlé à voix haute... Il va falloir que je me calme moi alors... d'une démarche raide je vais m'asseoir sur l'une des rares chaises de la boutique, sans faire attention à l'air inquiet des deux autres occupants... J'en ai marre d'oublier, toujours oublier, pourquoi? Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que j'oublie... on ne peux pas oublier 18 ans de sa vie sans raison valable...

Par frustration j'enlève le bandeau qui recouvre mon œil étrange. Cet œil qui au lieu du vert émeraude du droit, brille d'une lueur rouge sinistre, cet œil m'a toujours fait peur avec sa capacité à voir ces couleurs, ces fils, cette magie qui entoure le monde. J'ai l'impression que l'œil rouge est le départ de ma perte de mémoire, comme si lorsque je me regardais dans un miroir je ne voyais que mes souvenirs se faire aspirer, disparaître, et ne plus jamais revenir en place... Encore aujourd'hui je n'aime pas fixer cette œil... et je suis tellement fatigué... Si fatigué... je ferme les yeux un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour que des flashs envahissent mon esprit. Un rire sinistre, des pleurs, un vert lumineux... et du noir... tellement de noir. Je voulais tout oublier... Pourquoi? "_Pourquoi tu bois toi gamin?_

_-Pour oublier..._

_- oublier quoi?... qu'est ce qui est arrivé dans ta vie pour que tu en soit là?... (ça me rappelle le début du petit prince : -qu'est ce que tu fais ? –je bois. –Pourquoi ? –Pour oublier. –Oublier quoi ? –Que je bois…)_

_- oublier que je suis un assassin, et que tout aurait été mieux si j'étaie mort là-bas... en même temps que les autres... en même temps que __lui__..."_

...brusquement j'ouvre les yeux, je voulais mourir? Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas mourir moi...*_tu ne te souviens plus, sinon tu aurais voulu..._* murmura une voix dans ma tête, une complètement différente de Tom. Une voix qui parle de sagesse, d'un temps douloureux, comme si cette voix avais trop vu pour son âge... Une voix qui devait être la mienne il n'y a pas si longtemps... Qu'avais-je fais... qu'avais-je vu... et je sais que ce dont je me souviens en cet instant ne durera pas.. Et j'ai peur, je ne veux plus oublier...je n'en peux plus, je veux pouvoir m'endormir en sachant qu'en me réveillant je me souviendrais de ce qu'il s'est passé... Et non on ne va pas refaire un flash-back ce serait très inapproprié! et pas de crise de panique non plus! Corps je te l'ordonne, le premier qui fait une crise de panique chez moi sera torturé jusqu'à ce que la mort vous paraisse le paradis! _(il menace son corps… va pas bien le gosse)_

Je veux ma maman!... ah oui c'est vrai j'ai plus de maman... c'est problématique si vous voulez mon avis, surtout quand la grande méchante qui a tué mon parrain s'éclatait à gueuler des trucs dans le genre de:" oh bébé Potty pleure encore dans les jupes de sa maman!"... Azkaban ne lui as pas fait autant de bien que Voldy l'avait cru... _(là faut juste que tu m'expliques le lien : c'est quoi qu'il a bien cru comprendre Voldy ?) (_juste que vu qu'elle est devenu plus folle elle fait plus de dégats... enfin normalement)

_C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en la trouvant en porte jarretelle dans mon lit...non mais franchement, Bellatrix était mariée, et voulait le tromper avec moi... pas que je me plaigne, parce que ça prouve que je suis d'une grande beauté physique mais quand même un minimum de moral aurait été qu'elle évite de laisser les crânes sur le lit..._

_...je vois.. tu es narcissique, et tu n'as pas remarqué que tu était plus proche du batracien après passage de Tchernobyl que l'être humain bien monté?...et tout ce qui te choc c'est les crânes qu'elle a laissé, et non le fait qu'elle soit une femme mariée..._

_... oui?_

_Tu es affligeant Tom._

_C'est pour ça que tu aimes ton chat._

_... quel est le rapport? La seule chose qui me plait avec mon chat c'est qu'il peut grimper aux murs et au plafond, il défit les lois de la gravité!_

_... je vais te laisser avec le lavabo vide qui te sert de cerveau..._

Silence radio dans mon cerveau j'ouvre les yeux tranquillement pour tomber sur Julie et Severus penchés sur moi... je ne me suis pas évanoui, ni cassé la gueule... Par contre, j'ai un œil en trop ouvert... et ça c'est pas prévu. Je ferme brusquement l'œil gauche pour remettre le patch médical. Avant de me rendre compte que hey! J'entends comme avant! Et je suppose que pendant que j'étais dans les vapes, Julie et Severus ont eu tout leur temps pour faire connaissance... Donc étant très fatigué je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...

-... je crois que je vais rentrer Julie... je suis très fatigué...

- je te laisse quatre jours de congé où je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, tu pourras laisser ton portable ailleurs, et je te confie aux bons soins de monsieur Snape.

...ah...Oui en même temps je me voyais mal le laisser là... Il va me ramener chez...euh...mon oncle?... Non...le truc là... flûte... le truc commence avec un p... comme Pourriture... ce qui me fait penser que je ne supporte pas le vieux à longue barbe ayant une tendance prononcée pour les bonbons aux citrons... étrangement, ce genre de vieux me fait penser à un château... et là j'ai presque envie de pleurer en y pensant...presque. Il n'empêche que je suis maintenant sur ma moto, avec Julie qui fait au revoir de la main et Severus pas rassuré qui monte derrière moi avec le chat... Comment je suis arrivé là...je n'en ai aucune idée... mais après tout... Rentrons à la maison... il doit être bien 16h, et je suis épuisé...

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je suis arrivé à mon appartement... en un seul morceau... et sans perdre le chat ou Severus... c'est un miracle... ou un gros coup de bol... mais je ne crois pas que ma chance ai eu une augmentation d'un coup, donc je mise sur le miracle... mais mon cerveau tourne au ralenti... alors que je m'affale sur mon lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, je lance mes chaussures au bout de la pièce. Je commence à somnoler, jusqu'à ce que je sente un poids non négligeable s'enfoncer dans le lit, le rendant un peu bancal puisque c'est près de moi. Finalement une main chaude se glisse dans mon cou et fait quelques caresses pour me masser, je grogne un peu pour la forme avant de relever ma tête. Pencher sur moi est Dracula Bis dans toute sa splendeur, qui me tend une fiole de truc verdâtre...eurk... encre que ça vient de changer de couleur... c'est passé au bleu radioactif... pour retrouver un rose bonbon... On dirait Ombrage en bouteille...

- cette potion peut te permettre de retrouver la mémoire... avant ton accident. Elle te rend la mémoire progressivement du plus lointain au plus récent... il vaut mieux la prendre avant de dormir comme ça elle commence sont travail...

-...mais elle est jaune fluo!

- la couleur ne fait pas la potion!

-... il n'empêche qu'un truc qui passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avec des nuances de radioactivité ça n'inspire pas confiance!

- écoute... Bois ça, ça t'aidera...

-okay.

J'attrape avec hésitation le flacon, et le vide d'un coup sec dans ma gorge pour l'avaler. Je manque de m'étouffer, je vire au bleu _(au moins, il est assorti à la couleur de la potion)_, avant de prendre de grandes goulées d'air... Puis sentant que je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour toute autre activité, ou combattre la bestiole du frigo pour un repas, je m'allonge, et ferme les yeux doucement. Je m'endors rapidement, la présence rassurante de Severus à mes côtés me réchauffe. Non je ne me pose pas de questions du pourquoi je suis déjà dans le lalalaland où les zoiseaux chantent et que tout li monde il est beau tout li monde il est gentil.

**à suivre dans l'épisode suivant où nous risquons de voir une baleine rouge, un cochon faire du tricycle, une chauve-souris inquiète et un homme perdu entre deux monde...**

**reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! camarade! je vous aime mais s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas ingrat! Et lisez en commentant à profusion, oui vous ne le saviez pas mais je fais de la pub pour le FIC( front d'incitation au comentaire) qui est miraculeusement un forum Francophone! (bon vous pouvez toujours passer pour déconner un peu aussi, on fait ça très bien...)**

**je sens que je suis déprimée pour ce poste... et je ne sais pas pourquoi...**

**Egwene Al'Vere: ****peut être applaudit bien fort parce que c'est l'une des rares personne à laisser une pitite review qui fait énormément plaisir...( ps: tu as droit à un bisou baveux)**

**j'ai vu ****Alexei**** passer de même que ****Emmy****, ****Boroco-girl****, et ****Anas****, je ne sais pas s'ils repasseront...Mais j'espère!**

**Enjoy!**

_Je m'endors rapidement, la présence rassurante de Severus à mes côtés me réchauffe. Non je ne me pose pas de questions du pourquoi je suis déjà dans le lalalaland où les zoiseaux chantent et que tout li monde il est beau tout li monde il est gentil._

Outre ce monde de rêve (utopique ? plutôt que de rêve ?) dont je suis sûr que tout le monde voudrait avoir, ma nuit ne fut pas aussi paisible que je l'avais espéré après une journée aussi... affreuse. J'eus donc l'immense plaisir de voir mon sommeil se faire envahir par des souvenirs lointains... très lointains.

Une douce chaleur, un sentiment de réconfort, ses petites mains se refermant et s'ouvrant sur du vide, de douces vibrassions le traversant, et un son, un bruit un peu étouffé..."Il a bougé Lily!"

La tranquillité du repos brusquement troublée par une contraction de son habitacle, des sons indistincts encore autour de lui, et la chaleur qui brusquement le quitte. Le froid, l'absence de sentiments rassurants, de larges yeux verts s'ouvrant de surprise alors qu'un choc lui fait ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Puis de nouveau de la chaleur, un liquide, des mains sur son corps, et enfin la douce odeur qui le suivait depuis longtemps, la présence chaleureuse de sa mère." Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants mon bébé..."

"-Mais!

-Non Sirius Orion Black! tu ne donneras pas à mon fils une autre raison de se faire mal!

-...euh..Lily?

-Quoi?

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard...

-...James!

- Remus tu n'aides pas...

- De toute façon moi non plus je n'étais pas d'accord pour le mini balais...

- Oui mais je te rappelle que Harry n'a que un (les chiffres en lettres, toujours :P) ans, il n'est pas encore capable de lire le livre que tu avais prévu de lui donner..."

"- Non je vous en supplie pas Harry!

-Avada kedavra..."

C'était un jour de joie pour la maison... enfin presque, un petit garçon observait sa tante et son oncle embrasser et féliciter un autre enfant blond qui semblait faire deux fois le poids d'Harry... _(seulement deux fois ? P) _Dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, on pouvait voir des papiers cadeaux éparpillés sur le sol, de nombreux jouets dans les coins, certains déjà en mauvais état, et un tricycle. L'instant suivant le maigre petit garçon observait avec incrédulité son cousin... qui ressemblait plus à un cochon faisant du tricycle qu'a n'importe quoi d'autre d'humain...

Le jeune Harry Potter observait tranquillement le plafond de son placard... et les quelques araignées qui le peuplaient... On ne peut pas dire que Harry s'amusait, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire... Encore que cette fois ci, s'il avait été enfermé dans son placard, ça n'avait pas été de sa faute, il avait juste posé une question à la maîtresse...qui venait d'être admise à l'hôpital psychiatrique... Persuadée d'entendre des voix...Il avait été enfermé par son oncle, rouge de colère... telle une baleine, s'amusa à imaginer Harry... Mais au final, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question...Pourquoi le méchant dans l'histoire c'était un oignon? _(Gneuh ? Euh… j'ai pas tout compris ^^)_ (c'est parce que il n'y a rien à comprendre)

Le noir... c'est souvent ce qui suit les rêves...les ténèbres et le silence, si calme après toute cette agitation... puis après c'est le réveil du corps, mon corps, la reconnaissance du drap sur mon corps, les frictions de mes orteils contre mon matelas, la présence dur de quelque chose de chaud m'entourant... quelque chose d'humide et de chaud contre ma carotide...

...

...?

...Quoi?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, pour me rendre compte qu'il y a une bouche contre ma gorge! Et un corps contre moi...Oh mon Dieu! Quel est l'abruti qui est collé contre moi? Et qu'est ce que viennent faire des mains sur mon torse ? Attends...Il y a un truc en trop dans mon lit...

Premièrement... identification du...truc... c'est une bouche qui appartient logiquement à quelqu'un... mais qui? Hier...je n'étais pas seul... mais avec qui?... Un mec... Machin?

...Il n'est pas réveillé...et il continue de me lécher la carotide... _(quel romantisme… ^^) _pas que ce soit désagréable...mais franchement...je veux pouvoir bouger et pour le moment, je n'arrive même pas à échapper à ces bras de granites qui m'encerclent... surtout que bien que je suis sur d'avoir normalement la place de respirer, je suis entrain d'étouffer parce que je suis compressé par les bras...Et ça c'est pas normal. Je tente de jeter un coup d'œil vers mon torse...mais avec une tête dans le cou c'est pas évident...

-...grrr...Machin! debout! On est pas là pour que tu me suces le sang à tout bout de champ!

L'autre sursaute, relève la tête, me lâche et recule de trois mètres...quoi? je suis si moche que ça?

- Evan?

- non le gremlins du voisin.

-...hum..tu as changé...

...tiens? c'est moi ou il a l'air quelque peu embarrassé?... en attendant moi je veux aller aux toilettes...Je me lève la tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard _(Tryo en force !)_ et le brouillard dans la bouillabaisse mal faite, en plus je suis de mauvaise humeur... quelle bonne journée! Notez l'ironie... j'arrive dans la salle de bain, Machin n'a rien dit, il n'a pas développé plus que ça son état de choc...euh non embarras... je m'avance vers la cuvette des toilettes quand quelque chose attire mon regard. Je me tourne vers le miroir et...

_Oh mon Dieu!_

- GIIIIAAAAAARRRRRKKKKHHHH!

C'est pas moi...

_il semblerait que si..._

Non Non non c'est pas moi, c'est pas possible, je suis un mec Merde! Pas...Pas ça!

_Un peu de respect, c'est toi pour l'instant!_

Je ne peux pas être cette chose! c'est forcement un cauchemar! Allez, je vais me réveiller, dites moi que je vais me réveiller!...Non?... Pourquooooiiii mooooiiiii?

_Parce que tu étais le connard qui passait par là? parce que tu es Harry Potter?...parce que Severus est dans ta maison?...parce que tu es un abruti de première? (je vote pour cette dernière proposition)_

J'ai même pas le droit à une journée normale?... Ah c'est vrai que vous ne voyez pas...et bien face à moi, dans le miroir, se trouvent de longs cheveux noir corbeau, un visage féminin, une paire de seins, et un patch sur l'oeil gauche...Vous l'aurez deviné c'est Evanette! Ma cousine germaine!

_Enchanté cousine germaine d'Evan que je ne connaissais pas encore..._

...Non mais c'est pas vrai, je suis dans un corps de fille!...attend...ne me dites pas que je n'ai plus...

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le fond du pantalon, pour verdir d'horreur... d'accord je suis gay, mais je tiens quand même à ma virilité d'"amnésique-et-fière-de-l'être". D'ailleurs, ce n'est normalement pas possible de se transformer en... en...

_eurkh!_

_..._ du jour au lendemain! qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier pour que je sois...ça... une potions ... fluo ... radioactive ...à moins qu'elle ne soit couleur ombrage écrasée...ah non elle changeait toutes les trente secondes.. c'est vrai... ça venait de...machin..S-

-SEVERUS! Sangsue hémophile de mes deux!...

-...quelque chose ne va pas?

_dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette connerie..._

- Je suis une putain de femme! Tu vois pas le problème? J'ai une pair de seins à la place d'une paire de couilles (quelle vulgarité, surveille donc ton langage, jeune Potter) et tu demandes si quelque chose ne va pas? Mais tu es complètement à la ramasse!

- allons c'est pas si grave...

_Oula...Boulet Severus, Boulet...ça va pleurer dans les chaumières autant que crier sur les champs de batailles..._

- pas si grave, PAS Si GRAVE? mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux?

_je veux pas dire... mais là...Il a des yeux rouges sang, et des dents qui ressortent...ya pas un problème chez Machin? (comment ça se fait ?)_

Machin ne répond pas, j'en ai marre, je le pousse et lui ferme la porte au nez, ça claque.. et j'ai une photo avec son cadre qui vient de se péter...j'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre...

ça fait à peine une demi heure que je suis debout, et déjà je sens que ça va être un longue journée...et fatigante...

_Courage! plus que deux cent soixante six milles neuf cent quatre-vingt quinze jours, 35 heures, 15 minutes, 27 secondes, 48 microsecondes, et trois poils de cul à tenir...après t'auras la paix...enfin si tu ne meurs pas avant..._

je vais prendre une douche... Mon dieu comment je vais faire? je sais pas comment ça marche chez une femme!... et pour les toilettes?... oh mon dieu oh mon dieu...comment je fais!

_Simple tu t'assieds sur la cuvette et tu te laisse aller...bon après faut que tu te dises que juste pour aujourd'hui tu as une vision d'horreur à supporter sous la douche... (merci pour la gente féminine… Pourquoi vision d'horreur ?) Mais ça tu te démerdes tout seul...enfin ...toute seule?_

Tom tu n'aides pas, mais alors pas du tout à me rassurer...

_Évidemment c'était pas le but..._

Pff... Bon allez courage... on va se débrouiller... on va trouver une solution...Je vais réussir à me laver...Je...je ne peux pas! C'est trop dur!...allez, on ferme les yeux, on se déshabille ...

*zip*

-ouargh...urf...

Et on trouve la douche...

*bonk*

-Aïe!

*crash*

-Merde! où est la foutu porte de la douche!

_Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu pourrais peut être le savoir..._

Non je ne vais pas ouvrir les yeux! J'ai peur! Ma main tâtonne le mur et c'est bien suffisant! Et puis...oh? Serait-ce une porte de douche que je sens là?... on dirait bien... Youhou! Victoire sur l'horreur!...Ouvrons la douche maintenant...

-Kyahhhhhhrrrggg! c'est Freeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhhaaaaaaa!

- Evan? ça va?

- Non! et tout ça c'est ta faute!

*********lalalalalala... ceci est un spot publicitaire pour vous éviter une vision d'horreur...Lalalalala... ceci est un spot à l'incitation au commentaire: Laissez une review!...lalalalala***********

Après une douche des plus épiques... Nous pouvons vous laisser retrouver Evan et ses amis dans sa grande aventure!...  
... uuuuuuhhhhhhhuuuuuu

...je suis traumatisé à vie... je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en remettre... déjà qu'après Ginny j'ai eu du mal à continuer comme si de rien... mais là...brrr!

_c'est un peu ta faute tu as ouvert les yeux pour trouver le savon... et quelle idée de tripoter ta poitrine..._

_Mais c'est parce que je savais pas quoi en faire!_

En attendant j'ai faim... je m'avance vers le frigo, sans faire plus attention à Severus...Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête dans ma quêtes de nourriture...

-...euh... Evan?...

- quoi?

-..tu as mis un soutien-gorge?

- de quoi?

-...la ... chose pour la poitrine... que portent les femmes...enfin...

-...je vois pas de quoi tu parles... Ça sert à quoi?

-...non ce n'est pas grave...

ah...bon eh bien... tant qu'a faire... retournons à notre objectif primaire qui était...euh...c'était quelque chose de très important...rah! J'en ai marre d'oublier!...bon tant pis, j'ai faim, allons manger... Je m'approche à pas de loup de mon frigidaire...

_ce qui veut dire que l'on t'entend à Tokyo sans faire d'effort..._

Pour ouvrir brusquement la porte...qui manque de me rester dans les bras.

...

Face à moi un monstre affreux, de grands yeux globuleux, un corps presque squelettique, quelques poils sur le caillou, une bouche édentée... cette chose devait un jour avoir été humaine... (C'est Gollum !)

-...Mon précieeuuux...

-...pas à cette adresse, navré.

Je referme la porte du frigo rapidement, pour l'ouvrir après avoir entendu la bestiole se faire frapper et envoyer au fin fond de mon...Frigo?... ces dernier temps j'ai quelques doutes...

En tous cas, cette fois ci.. je remarque la chose qui me sustentera pendant plusieurs heures... Un pot de Nutella... (dans le frigo ? Hérésie !) Je vois aussi qu'il y a du bacon et un reste de pudding... je m'empresse d'attraper les produits précieux, jusqu'à ce que mon bras soit retenu par une main toute poilue... et un tentacule...

Ces deux appendices appartenant respectivement à un gorille qui me fait honteusement de l'œil, et à un poulpe me lançant des saluts langoureux..._ (En tant que reine des poulpes, je proteste, mes sujets savent parfaitement se tenir, merci bien !) _je me retiens de lui répondre... Qui sait qu'elles en seraient les conséquences... En échange je lance un regard meurtrier aux intrus... qui ne semblent pas avoir plus peur que ça... ils devraient pourtant..._(pourquoi ? Evan est moche à ce point là ? P)_ bon on ne peut pas dire que le poulpe ne m'est pas sympathique, mais il me gène...

Alors... Avisant le dictionnaire stylistique Suédo-Japonnais je m'en empare et l'envoie dans la tête du singe... Effet concluant, il m'a lâché... mais il revient à la charge avec le sèche cheveux pour les nuls... je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur...En faite, je ne crains pas, je ne suis pas à la hauteur... je vais perdre mon précieux butin aux mains de cette être primitif...

Quoi?

Le poulpe est intervenu!, je suis sauvé! Je peux achever le gorille avec le club de golf de la grand mère Ginette pendant qu'il est encore désorienté du coup de 0,5 en rédaction du poulpe...

Nous faisons une bonne équipe moi et le poulpe...nous avons réussi à envoyer paître un singe en cours d'évolution au fin fond du monde du frigo... je pense pouvoir partager mes trésor gastronomiqus avec mon camarade...

En ressortant prudemment de mon frigo, je fais face à mon reflet dans la vitre...mes cheveux longs sont en désordre, mes vêtements sont déchirés et révèle mon ventre et un morceau de...ces trucs que les femmes ont aux niveaux de la poitrine... _(Mm… il a pas de grandes connaissances sur le physique féminin, le Potty)_

_Ce sont des seins Evan... répètes après moi Des seins, ou une poitrine si tu veux..._

Ma poitrine...dit comme ça, ça me fait peur...

En attendant Machin est toujours en vie, et à l'air étonné de me voir sortir de mon frigo dans cet état... et encore aujourd'hui je suis sur que c'est le moins mouvementé que j'ai eu...Quoique je ne m'en souviens plus...

_est-ce que tu vas enfin remarquer que Severus est en train de baver en louchant sur ta carotide, qu'il a des yeux rouges et des dents étrangement proéminentes!_

Oh il a le pansement du nez qui se décolle je vais le recoller!

_Nooonnnn!_

Alors que ma main s'avance pour recoller le pansement, je me vois emprisonné par des bras, et une bouche collé contre ma gorge... franchement ça devient une habitude!

...

-Bon écoutez, j'ai suffisamment de problèmes aujourd'hui pour que vous évitiez de m'en rajouter un avec votre goût vampirique!

L'autre sursaute (oui l'autre j'ai encore oublié son nom... mais il s'appellerait Dracula que ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié) et se recule... Bon quelque chose ne va pas, et moi je veux faire autre chose de ma journée que de rester en proie à des crises d'angoisse parce qu'un abruti ne s'est pas nourri comme il fallait... ca doit au moins faire quatre jour qu'il n'a rien but et évidemment c'est à bibi de réparer la connerie... je vous jure! les Cadeaux de Voldy on s'en passerait...

_Hey! c'était parce qu'il m'avait trahit cet abruti! Et je trouvais que c'était uen super idée à la base!_

$$$Super ellipse narrative de la mort qui tue!$$$

...Bon eh bien il a l'air de péter la forme maintenant mon Vlad...heureusement que je garde toujours des soins d'urgence sur moi, sinon je crois que mon poignet aurait souffert...

- je... je suis désolé...

-?

- je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça...

- Effectivement, c'est de votre faute si on en est arrivé là... et vous vous foutiez de ma gueule en plus!

- pas du tout, je n'ai pas pu me retenir...

- c'est bien ce que je dis vous vous foutiez de ma gueule...je me sens vexé. Et en plus j'en suis arrivé à des extrémités telles que j'ai mal au gros orteil...

-... je croyais que c'était le poignet...

- mon poignet a souffert aussi... les portes de douches sont dangereuses...

-...pourquoi tu parles de douches?

-... parce que c'est de ta faute!

- Mais c'est dans ma nature!

- ta nature c'est de foutre la merde et de te foutre des autres?

- mais non!

- j'en ai marre, je sors.

- tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça!

- pourquoi pas?

- on voit ta poitrine!

- c'est pas la mienne ! _(C'est à qui alors ?)_

- ...mets au moins une veste...

- bien sur! il pleut dehors et tu crois que je vais sortir en t-shirt? Mais tu es complètement fou!

Sans attendre je sors, oui parce que Vlad Dracul c'est bien mais au bout d'un moment c'est chiant... c'est pas comme Bosch..." c'est bien c'est beau c'est bosh!", le chat à mes pieds je descends les escaliers en mettant ma veste, et m'avance sous la pluie. un miaulement plaintif me fait retourner et remarquer l'air traumatisé de mon chat... ma serpillière...

_Ne me laisse pas! Maître indigne!_

Sous ce cri pitoyable je me penche et attrape le chat que je mets sur mon épaule, avant de m'enfuir sous la pluie, le temps de penser, le temps de me souvenir, le temps d'oublier à nouveau... et le temps de me calmer, parce que depuis le temps que le blondinet...

_Draco Malfoy pour ta gouverne_

à débarqué chez moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon...

**N.A :****Bloody Down,****Brocoli, crownclown123, Djiin, Felinness, Grispoils, Guzol, Ha-nim, Isis- Hera , Kurogane43536, Lacrymae, le shoooouteur, Magyk-celte, Maximilien, melana76, onarluca, Redblesskid, Voldiie, yuseiko-chan**** Sont quelques personnes dont j'attends impatiemment une review... ai-je tore d'espérer? **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyaaa! Comment vous allez dans le tas? je vous remercie pour les reviews!**

**je remercie Erikadu19- Nat-kun - Grispoil- Mamanline- Guzol- crownclown123- Redblesskid- Felinness- yuseiko-chan J'attend avec impatience votre avis pour pouvoir être rassurée et continuer sur ma voie de futur reine des abricot et reine du monde...**

**Bonne lecture et Review! **

_Sous ce cri pitoyable je me penche et attrape le chat que je mets sur mon épaule, avant de m'enfuir sous la pluie, le temps de penser, le temps de me souvenir, le temps d'oublier à nouveau... et le temps de me calmer, parce que depuis le temps que le blondinet... _

_Draco Malfoy pour ta gouverne_

_à débarqué chez moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon... _

Je marche sous la pluie, l'eau dégouline de mes cheveux, mes vêtements collent à ma peau... je n'y fais pas gaffe, le chat est enroulé autour de mon cou, miaulant parfois, silencieux la plus part du temps me laissant réfléchir tranquillement alors que mes pas m'emmènent dans un lieu dont je ne me souviens pas. Comme à chaque fois...

Je me souviens de plusieurs choses, en lieu et place du trou noir, j'ai droit à l'image d'un garçon maigrelet, aux cheveux noirs qui porte un nom qui n'est pas le mien. Ou du moins ne l'est plus dorénavant, je sais bien que j'ai laissé derrière moi une vie, complète et de ce que j'ai pu en voir pas super joyeuse, et je suis sur que le reste n'est pas mieux. Depuis que le blond est arrivé chez moi à la recherche d'un autre, toute ma vie a dégénérée, enfin, celle que je m'étais créé... Et je n'aime pas ça... je ne contrôle plus rien, je n'arrive pas à ne pas avoir peur... Faut-il avoir peur du passer et des changements? J'en suis terrorisé, et je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je n'aime pas les quelques flashs que j'ai pu avoir depuis le début, car je sais qu'ils viennent de ce que je tente d'oublier d'éviter, le pire comme le meilleur. La guerre comme les amis, la familles et l'amour...Je ne veux pas me souvenir, cela reviendrait à... Je ne sais pas. Peut être mourais-je? Peut être finirais-je par me suicider? Bouh! Mauvaises pensées bouhouhou! Vade retro!

Je reprends conscience de mon entourage... ça peut être utile aussi... surtout quand on est dans un parc d'enfants inconnu dans une partie de Londre inconnue... génial!

Et il continue de pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse.

... et pourquoi j'ai quitté ma maison au fait? Ah oui c'est vrai un abruti qui m'empêchait de... euh.. de... euh... bref un abruti qui m'énervait! Dracula qu'il s'appelait, à moins que ce soit machin?...

Et je suis toujours une femme! Tous ça à cause de la faute de l'autre!

- mademoiselle vous êtes perdue? Il ne faut pas rester sous la pluie comme ça voyons vous allez attraper la mort...

Oh, Génial. Ironie profonde, notez bien hein... je suis sûr qu'en le soulignant ce serait mieux...

- vous ne voulez pas prendre un café avec moi?

Où comment demander un rendez-vous l'air de rien...pourquoi mais pourquoi je suis une...

-Jeune fille? Vous allez bien? Cet homme ne vous a pas ennuyée j'espère?

... tiens? Maintenant c'est un vieux... Qui a un accent prononcé, un allemand?... merde un air qui traîne... stupide en plus... "deutchland is happyy and gayyyy..."... je crois qu'on va éviter de continuer dans cette voie...

Dans un autre lieu au même moment entre deux personnes bien connues où ne se trouve pas Evan...

ps: non le narrateur ne parlais pas de Di Caprio ou Brat Pitt...

-... tu l'as laissé seul? Alors qu'il est dans cette forme?

-... il semblerait...

- Severus Snape, ne me lance pas ce sourcil sarcastique c'est énervant au possible! Et tu as laissé Harry sortir par ce temps, es-tu fou?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là.

- Tu irais jusqu'où? Tu imagines s'il tombait sur des pervers?(...trop tard?) ou pire s'il se perdait dans Londre? (trop tard aussi) _(c'est mignon Drago qui s'inquiète ^^, oui, j'arrête, mais on est fan de Drarry ou on ne l'ai pas)_

-Calme toi Draco, tu sais qu'avec ma condition je saurai très bien où le trouver.. Surtout depuis qu'il m'a donner son sang...

-Quoi? Mais c'est un abruti ou quoi? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qui va l'attendre?

-... Merci c'est gentil pour moi Draco...

- mais non mais c'est pas ça, et tu le sais très bien, le problème c'est qu'il est complètement à la ramasse à propos de ta conditions et ce qui risque de suivre dans votre relation...

-..pour ce que ça change...

-Hein?

-...non rien, je vais le retrouver...ça a des avantage depuis la fin de la guerre d'être un vampire...

-dois-je te rappellé que c'est parce que le Dark Lord avait découvert l'espion que tu es comme ça?...Juste avant la bataille final... tu as à peine eu le temps de t'y habituer que tu te prenais un sort de mort dans la face...seulement quatre jours...

-...on peut pas dire que ça ai eu des effets nefastes..

-A part te cramer le creveaux? Et le faite que Tu m'annonces aujourd'hui que tu as complété le lien de Calice avec l'amnésique?

-je craind qu'il n'y ai plus important... c'est pertubant de le voir en femme...Je ne savais pas quels étaient les effets secondaire de la potion de mémoire...

-...Tu lui as donné un truc non testé? et tu t'étonnes après de le voir come ça...Ne viens pas te plaindre si demain tu te retrouves avec une ecrevisse dans le lit au lieu de Potty!

-...Il m'attend, j'y vais!

-...Et comment tu sais ça?

-Le lien.

Dans un sombre lieu où personne ne devrais laisser des malades mentaux, à la même heure que la dernière fois plus quelques minutes, avec les même personnages et d'autres…

Mayday! Ya un vieux qui veut m'offrir un café et on m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux vieux!...à moins que ce ne soit les hommes en noir avec des vêtements larges qui cachent tout...

_si c'est ça ne t'approche plus de Severus! (enfin une idée sensée !)_

_Qui?_

_Ton vampire bien aimé..._

_...Connais pas..._

_L'abruti que tu as laissé à la maison avant de te perdre dans les rues de Londres... et de te faire accoster par des vieux pas louches du tout..._

_..ah... quoi?... c'est un vampire?_

_... Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant... alors qu'il t'a quand même bu un litre et demi au bas mot..._

_C'était ça! Mais ça veut dire que ça existe vraiment?_

_...*sigh*... Boulet..._

_Mais je croyais que c'était juste des légendes!_

_Pas vraiment non... je te rappelle quand même que la magie existe, et si elle existe beaucoup de chose peuvent exister..._

_Le Kraken? _

_Vu le poulpe géant de Poudlard... Ouais..._

_Les banshee?_

_uuuhgghh oui..._

_Les loups-garous?_

_Oui_

_Les elfes?_

_De maison oui les autres je ne sais pas..._

_Des démons?_

_Sûrement..._

_Oui-oui? (je m'apprêtais à demander Dark Vador :P)_

_Faut pas pousser quand même !_

_ah..._

_Pourquoi tu as l'air déçu?_

Bon c'est pas tous ça mais ya un vieux qui m'attend...enfin...qui attend que je lui réponde...est-ce que je le fais?

-excusez moi, j'étais dans les nuages... j'attends quelqu'un... on avait rendez vous ici...

...Hein?... c'était moi?... c'est moi qu'ai dit tout ça?... comment j'ai fait pour sortir tout ça?...

-Mais vous allez attraper la mort comme ça sous la pluie!

_C'était le but en fait..._

_...?_

_Rien rien..._

- ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne devrais pas tarder... enfin.. J'espère...

...ah ouai... ma bouche à une volonté propre...attends non! C'est mon corps! Il bouge tout seul! Je me suis fait posséder par une Femme en plus! Help!

_Et comment tu sais que c'est une femme?_

_...parce que ça devait aller avec le paquet?_

_...tu considères ton corps comme un paquet... c'est nouveau ça..._

_Mais je me fais posséder par une femme!_

_Et tu sais ça comment?_

_Parce que j'ai des réactions de femme!_

_...c'est les hormones ça... faut pas s'inquiéter... juste un changement temporaire heureusement..._

_Mais-_

-Evanna! Je te retrouve enfin! Pourquoi tu as quitté la maison aussi rapidement et par ce temps?

...gneuh? C'est à moi que le monsieur parle?... je le connais? Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part?...Pourquoi je n'ai jamais le carnet quand j'en ai besoin?

- Je vous remercie monsieur de lui avoir évité les ennuis, elle est très rêveuse et ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qu'elle fait...

-...Tu sais, je suis ici...je pourrais très mal prendre ce que tu es entrain de débiter comme âneries...

...enfin...J'aurais pu si j'avais été aux commandes de mon corps, et que je savais qui c'était!

_...Tu ne le reconnais pas?_

_...Je devrais?_

_Un peu oui! C'est devenu presque comme ton mari!_

_...Mais je ne suis pas allez à la mairie! Ni à l'église! Et je suis même pas croyant!_

_...reprends depuis le début...Tu lui as donner ton sang volontairement, il t'a donné son sang il y a bien longtemps, vous êtes liées. Plus loin que le cœur, plus profond que le corps, c'est l'âme qui se soude, la protection de l'un contre la force de l'autre, un marché équivalant, un pacte muet...Créatures de nuit et lumière, liées à jamais, autant qu'ils le souhaiterons, vivant pour l'éternité, sans contraintes, sans limites... _

_...Très poétique tout ça...mais ça ne me dis pas qui c'est..._

_Se-ve-rus Sn-a-pe! personne que tu héberges depuis bien longtemps, que tu connais tout autant et que tu aimes jusqu'à en mourir...oh mon dieu...ne me dites pas que j'ai dis ça! Il faut que je me lave la bouche trop de niaiserie en un coup, ça fait trop! Je n'en peu plus beurk! Trop d'a-a-...cette chose immonde et stupide..._

_Merci Timmothy!_

_C'est Voldemort!_

Revenons à nos oignons fris, cet homme est donc Severus Snape...Ça fait tellement longtemps! Snapy-chou!...Ouih...il n'est pas dans on assiette...laisse moi devinez il s'est fait engueuler...Par le Blond? Pourquoi le blond?...Et comment je pourrais savoir ça? Je suis pas dans sa tête...

- bon qu'est ce que tu fais là?

..Je vous dis tout de suite, il n'y a plus que Sevy et moi, le vieux est parti, après avoir compris que ça devait être lui que j'attendais...

_- _je suis venu te chercher...tu m'attendais...

Oh comme c'est mignon!...Absolument pas! Femme sort de ce corps! C'est un ordre!...Pourquoi ça ne marche pas? Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois être possédé?

*De quoi?*

...Gneuh?...Oh mon dieu ça y est j'entends des voix!

-Sev'?...On peut rentrer à la maison?...je me sens vraiment mais vraiment pas bien...je suis possédé et j'entends des voix...Pourquoi j'entends des voix? Vite il faut que je rentre...

...On rentre?... je sens une mains large, blanche, froide m'attraper le bras, j'entends un crack... et là c'est le drame...Je sais pas si on passe dans le tuyaux de robinet ou si c'est celui d'arrosage du voisins, il n'empêche que C'EST AFFREUX! Et encore une fois je manque de me manger le parquet si ce n'est pour les bras de Severus...Faudrait pas en faire une habitude...

$$Super ellipse narrative de la mort qui tue...$$

Mon lit, Mon lit me tend les bras, il est 23h, et je suis épuisé, être une femme est affreux...Bon j'ai causé avec Tommy...quelqu'un peut il me dire ce qu'est un Daleck?...Sinon Severus a tenter de passer l'après midi à me câliner, serrer dans les bras, combattre les bestioles du frigo pour moi...et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi...De ce que je sais je ne suis pas une sorte de peluche...Si? Et j'ai sommeil et je suis presque sur que je n'arriverais pas à dormir aussi bien parce que il y a quelque chose qui me manque, et que je vais encore avoir plein de souvenir à la con dans la tête...

Tiens? je suis bien là...Pourquoi?...Une respiration profonde...Le sommeil m'enveloppe et m'emporte...

$Souvenir$

"- Tu es un sorcier Harry...Tout comme tes parents...

-je suis un quoi?

-Dursley! Vous n'avez rien dit à Harry?"

"-28 centimètre, plume de phénix et bois de houx...Étrange...très étrange...

-qu'est ce qui est étrange?

-la jumelle de cette baguette est celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice...Vous serez amener à faire de grande choses..."

"qui est l'homme à côté de Quirell?

-Tu connais déjà Quirell? à Coté c'est le professeur Snape..."

" il ment! le garçon ment!

-Potter dites moi la vérité!

-...Tue le! tue le!

-aaaaahhhhh!"

"Dobby est un méchant elfe de maison, Méchant Dobby méchant Dobby!

-Dobby, arrêtes! Mon oncle ne doit pas te voir!

-Dobby doit arrêter Maître Harry Potter d'aller à Poudlard!"

$fin des souvenirs$

Ma nuit est tout aussi agitée que la précédentes, mon cerveau est trop plein… je ne pensait pas que ça serait possible...Les images, les sons et les couleurs se mélange de plus en plus, j'ai mal à la tête...

Il doit être 10 heures quand j'ouvre les yeux...Pour ne voir que du...Noir?...ya un truc qui cloche… attend... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mon drap qui recouvre ma tête?...je sens un mouvement à côté de moi, et le drap se soulève pour laisser apparaître un Severus Snape...Grand trop grand...

Il cligne des yeux, je cligne des yeux, il ouvre la bouche je fais claquer une pince...

...Je suis un crabe...

**hey! alors verdict?... je suis bonne pour un asile? **

**je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer un auteur, de menacer un auteur, de kidnapper un auteur et de prendre la place de l'auteur...ah non le dernier n'est pas dans le règlement...**

**Review! **

**Ps: pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi mettre vous pouvez me donner des recettes de dessert? Ou de plats...ça marche aussi.**

**A la prochaine!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Désolée désolée désolée désolée désolée! (tu es une fille :P) pas frapper s'iouplait! je suis désolée! NOOOON! ne me mangez pas! je suis une pauvre patate! même pas comestible en plus!...**

**ça fais 4 mois je crois… ou un peu moins... Mais voila le chapitre!**

_Il cligne des yeux, je cligne des yeux, il ouvre la bouche je fais claquer une pince..._

_...Je suis un crabe..._

J'ai été très peu heureux face à cet état... bien que moins ennuyant que celui de méduse puis de tortue neurasthénique, je peux vous l'assurer... J'ai pu, en étant crabe, me venger de cet impudent qui ose squatter dans mon magnifique petit appartement, ma magnifique petite vie de poisson rouge...Il ose après m'avoir fait boire une potion immonde qui me transforme en tout et n'importe quoi, me demander si je vais bien! Le jour où ce mec fait une connerie _(bah, c'est pas ce qu'il vient de faire ? ^^)_, je lui fais sa fête!

... Bon bien sur, après, il y a le fait que petit à petit, je récupère ma mémoire, et je n'ai plus ce siphon (Nda: petite chose que l'on trouve dans une baignoir qu'y est présentement utilisé ici pour désigner le trou noir qui lui sert de cerveau) emm** au fin fond du cerveau... par contre, je n'ai toujours aucune mémoire récente qui peut durer...

Bref je suis toujours un poisson rouge...et ça ne semble pas faire plaisir à mon hôte -de toute façon, pour ce qui est de lui, je m'en fous comme d'une guigne-...

Mais surtout… qu'est ce qui ma pris d'accepter de rencontrer une fille qui est soit disant mon amie?

_Tu veux une réponse clair et franche?_

Je m'en passerais...mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter d'aller voir Ginny Weasley? Je vais mourir!

_Sers les fesses et subis! (elle est est bien louche, cette phrase :P)_

Peux pas! C'est la troisième fois qu'elle raconte sa vie! Et au passage son accouchement de bébé gerbeur numéro 1...Quand est-ce que Severus a dit qu'il passait venir me chercher?

B_en justement il est là le problème...il l'a pas dit..._

Quoi?Il est quelle heure? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge hyper moche et me voilà beaucoup moins rassuré quant à ma survie possible de la visite de cette fille... c'est bientôt l'heure du repas...

Mais si je sais! Je vais me tirer!...Bon je sais pas si je serais encore capable de faire le moindre truc magique comme Severus… Mais on peut toujours espérer... et au pire si il m'arrive quelque chose c'est de la faute de cette chauve-souris...

Qui d'ailleurs, va souffrir...

$$$$Quelque part Ailleurs, dans un lieu différent avec des personnages différents, un homme grand en noir frissonna violemment...$$$$ _(quelle précision, je suis certaine de pouvoir parfaitement situer le lieu maintenant ^^)_

Bon alors, comment je m'en sors... Mais oui! Je sais!

-Harry?

-Je suis désolé Ginny, mais il se fait tard, et j'ai promis à des amis que je les rejoindrai pour le repas...

-ah...Bon je vois ...tu sauras rentrer?

-euh...Oui! bien sur!

Je sais pas! Je suis foutu! Comment que je vais rentrer? Elle habite en plein milieu de l'Ecosse, je fais comment pour rejoindre Londres sans mettre 1 an?

_il ya une chose qui s'appelle le transplanage, ya le portoloin, et le magicobus… bon ya aussi la cheminette, mais vu qu'on a pas de cheminé, je vois pas l'intérêt... _

Merci Tom tu m'aides vachement...Je ne sais pas comment faire!...Bon...déjà éloignons nous de cette maison...sans courir voyons ça ne se fait pas...trop tard...

je cours pour ma vie... ou pas... mais bon… c'est une vision égoïste...

Résultat, je suis là, perdu au milieu de nul part, à me demander ce que je dois faire pour retrouver la civilisation...

_Alors pour ça… tu visualises ton appart', et tu tournes sur toi même! (c'est vraiment nécessaire ? XD)... par contre… Pense à arriver là-bas en un seul morceau..._

Un seul morceau? Comment ça?

_Ben; si tu loupes ton coup… ya des chances pour que tu laisses en chemin une oreille ou un bras... (ou la tête, ou la moitié de ton corps)_

Hum...charmant...Bof… essayons... Pour ce que j'ai à perdre... aller… alors... l'appartement... hum... c'est bon je vois... je me concentre... je tourne sur moi même...

je vous dis pas l'impression d'abruti que j'ai à faire la toupie en pleine campagne... euh…Tom?... faut tourner dans quel sens?

_Hein?...mais… question conne! Tu tournes point barre!_

Ah...Mais... et si je me plante?...parce que c'est bien sympa de tourner en rond comme ça… mais je veux pas laisser sur place un bras!

_Écoute, tu ne te planteras pas, ya aucune chance, on arrivera à te conserver en un seul morceau de barbac... bon… tu le fait ton transplanage ou je te le force à coup de pied au cerveau? (est-ce possible ? :P)_

c'est bon c'est bon..je fais..franchement..aucune patience ces vieux..

_JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX!_

vivivi vieux...

après un énième tournoiement sur soit même, je me sens comme compressé, réduit en petit cube, transformé en rubixcube non fini, trempé, sécher, retrempé, passé dans des tuyaux, momifié, desséché puis "re-popé" en place...ailleurs... J'ouvre les yeux sur..mon appart'... c'est étonnant, je ne pensais même pas réussir, je jette un coup d'œil à mon corps. Nop tout est en place... même le chat est là! je m'avance vers la cuisine, mais je n'ai pas fait un pas qu'un vertige me prend, je chancelle, recule d'un pas et le noir m'emporte avec pour seule phrase de la part de Tom:

_..ah j'avais oublié que le contre coup de l'utilisation d'autant de magie..._

_****_ailleurs (une salle de cachot) à un certain moment (la même heure) quelqu'un (notre vampire préféré)****

Quelque chose ennuyait Severus, un sentiment dérangeant continuait de le tirailler, sans qu'il ne sache l'identifier. Cette sensation le rendait agité, incapable de se concentrer... Il avait déjà en parti raté une potion, et il sursauta lorsque Draco entra dans son laboratoire. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu, et dont Draco ne manqua pas de retenir pour un prochain chantage... qui risquait d'arriver très vite, d'après le blond. -Mais tous cela reste très subjectif, car voyez-vous l'auteur aime faire chier ces personnages (oui ces, parce qu'ils ne sont pas à elle) et qu'elle fera en sorte que le blond n'y pense pas, et que le brun graisseux...pardon, faux graisseux, fasse comme si il n'y avait rien eu. Et oui, c'est toujours comme ça après les longues absences d'auteur...et donc...euh...on en était où déjà?...ah oui! draco entrait dans le labo...-

-Parrain!

-..quoi? (vi dialogue de ouf...)

- j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer et...ben...ça va?... tu n'as jamais loupé une potion depuis que je te connais... et tu m'as l'air anxieux...

-...

-...o-kay...tu ne veux pas en parler?

-...

-...bon...je vais te laisser alors...on se reverra lorsque tu auras récupéré ton pseudo calice...

- Comment?

Mais le filleul un peu chieur était déjà parti...laissant le potioniste barboter pensivement dans ses fumerolles immondes...C'est donc ainsi que notre cher ami se rendit compte que le sentiment qui l'ennuyait depuis plusieurs minutes, n'était rien d'autre que le lien semi-fermé de son vampire à Harry, alias Evan. Oui, Notre chauve-souris des cachots venait de découvrir l'instinct magnifique des vampires qui vous indique avec une alarme interne que votre futur/semi calice est en danger ou pas bien... Il lui en aura fallu du temps, mais c'est avec soulagement que je peux vous annoncer le départ quelque peu précipité de Severus Snape en direction de l'appartement...(Oui les vampires ont un GPS intégré pour savoir où est là personne concerné...pratique non? on dirait presque un couteau suisse...Un vampire multifonction...)

Arrivé dans l'appartement londonien du poisson rouge, Severus fut rapidement attaqué par une boule de poil noir crachant et miaulant, qui semblait avoir l'envie toute particulière de jouer à la ventouse sur son visage. On pourrait aussi décrire ça comme un chat en mode berserk... Et c'est avec des gestes trahissant des années de récupération d'ingrédients au vol pour ne pas faire exploser de potions, que le vampire arrêta le chat à dix centimètres de son visage. Avec un air perplexe il s'avança dans la pièce, s'arrêtant brusquement au son d'un gémissement. Oubliant tout du chat dans ses mains, il se précipita vers le son. S'arrêtant un instant pour s'horrifier dignement de la scène qui l'accueillit.

En effet, étendu sur le sol, Evan gémissait et tremblait, le visage crispé dans une douleur fantôme. Le salon n'était pas en meilleur état, plusieurs cadres étaient au sol, brisés, sûrement tombés alors que le jeune homme tentait inconsciemment de se retenir à quelque chose, le verre dispersé sur le sol, dont certains éclats brillaient, enfoncés dans la peau tannée d'Evan. Du sang perlait doucement, et le vampire en Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au goût sucré et doux, presque enivrant de ce précieux nectar... Comme quoi...Vampire ou pas, un mec reste un mec... (Nda: les mecs ont toujours faim c'est bien connu, après le deuxième cerveau ils pensent avec l'estomac...)

Finalement, Severus sortit de son… admiration... et se précipita sur Evan , le soulevant doucement, il observa les traits tirés, tentant dans un effort vain de savoir la raison de cet état. Et le chat continuait de tenter d'attirer l'attention... (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître… il est toujours en vie...)

...

...

...

Tu vas pas non plus passer quatre ans à admirer la douleur de ton amant, si? Vi Vi Vi c'est à toi que je parle Severus! Il faut que tu emmènes le mort- okay, pas encore mort- dans sa chambre et que tu le soignes... Oui voila c'est ça...aller on continue de se lever avec le fardeau dans les bras, et on fait un aller simple pour la chambre...Non mais je vous jure! Quand ils ne sont pas à nous ces personnages sont des vraies plaies...Bref:

Severus entra dans la chambre, son précieux paquet dans les bras, qu'il déposa doucement sur le lit, avant de retirer tout vêtement supposés superflus. Puis le vampire se mis en devoir de retirer les éclats de verres (avec ses petites mimines) et de nettoyer le sang... à coup de langue...

Il observa avec un air fasciné les plaies se refermer rapidement, avant de recouvrir doucement le jeune homme avec les couvertures, et de s'installer à ses côtés, attentif au moindre mouvement.

Je cours, encore, j'ai peur, je suis énervé... Celui que je veux rattraper est devant moi, je le sais, il m'attend, il rit à gorge déployée, d'un rire froid, un rire à vous glacé le sang... Cet homme je dois le tuer, et j'ai peur, parce que j'avance jusqu'à ma mort, parce que moi sans expérience, vais bientôt mourir de la main de l'homme qui m'en a toujours voulu... Mais j'ai pitié, il me fait pitié, je le comprends et j'aurais tellement voulu que les choses soit autrement... Mais à nouveau la colère m'envahit, et je ne sais plus rien d'autre que cette furie qui m'envahit l'esprit.

Lorsque mes pensées sont de nouveau claires, le sang poisseux sur mes mains me dégoûte, autour de moi l'atrocité de ce que j'ai pu faire se dévoile. Et je ne peux retenir un haut le cœur. Mon œil me fait mal, et dans ma main gauche fermé est un autre œil, vert...le mien... je ne veux pas savoir comment, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi... je ne veux que m'enfuir, alors je cours, je m'en vais, je quitte ce lieu où je n'ai plus rien à faire... (il s'est arraché l'œil ? gore !)

Encore moi.. mais dans un bar cette fois-ci... je tente de devenir saoul... et un homme m'approche..

"- pourquoi tu bois gamin?

-...pour oublier...

- pour oublier quoi?

-...Qu'Harry James Potter est mort..." _(remake du petit prince :P)_

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond familier de ma chambre...c'est vrai...Harry Potter est mort..il n'était plus lui même... il a disparut... Maintenant il n'y a plus que moi...

- Evan?

Un ombre au dessus de mon visage...On dirait presque Severus... Severus...qui est mort?...non...attends... Si!...Mais non!...Il s'est pris un avada... Ah mais oui! techniquement..il est mort...être un vampire...c'est vachement pratique n'empêche... Et mon cœur se sert... étrange, à chaque fois que je pense à Severus mort, j'ai envie de pleurer... Si je ne me connaissais pas je dirais que je suis amoureux... je me relève comme un ressort.

- Oh My God NON!

je me rallonge sans faire attention aux mains sur mes épaules, je crois que je vais faire une crise...j'ai pas loupé ça pendant 5 ans...c'est trop gros. Je me connais...non?... J'ai pas pu ne pas m'en rendre compte...

Soudain je me rends compte que les mains auparavant sur mes épaules, se sont déplacées, et se sont faites plus caressantes, et que le propriétaire de ces mains n'est autre que...Severus?... WTF?

**...review?**

**Il se peut que j'ai omis plus d'une chose: Draco Malfoy parle familièrement avec Severus parce que c'est son parrain et que suite à la guerre,il n'y avait plus besoin de maintenir l'image du parfait sang-pur, et que des liens familiaux se sont créés entre les deux... on vois l'efficacité..**

**les commentaire entre () et italique sont de la béta...qui d'ailleurs ne pourra peut être pas survivre au prochain chapitre.. je suis donc à la recherche d'un pseudo bêta au cas où celle que j'ai décède en chemin...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon ben voila... je pense que je peux dire que je suis triste, et très fière de moi... mais je vais vous laissez découvrir ce que mon cerveau de patate tarée a pu vous pondre... Même moi, y a des moments où je me demande ce que j'ai pu fumer... **

**ps: les commentaire en :**_( commentaire!) _**sont de la bêta...****  
**

**Enjoy!**

_Soudain je me rends compte que les mains auparavant sur mes épaules, se sont déplacées, se sont faites plus caressantes, __et__ que le propriétaire de ces mains n'est autre que...Severus?... WTF? _

Je ne comprends que peu de choses, seulement le fait qu'un homme, qui me paraissait froid, que j'ai appris à connaître, est en face de moi, les yeux brillant...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais là, j'ai peur, je repousse brusquement le vampire et m'élance dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, uniquement le " je ne peux pas rester ici avec lui" qui résonne dans ma tête... Alors je fuis, je refermes la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et glisse doucement sur le sol... Je respire difficilement, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement... Derrière moi j'entends Severus m'appeler, il est inquiet, mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-il si occupé par ce que je pense, ce que je suis? Ça fait cinq ans que j'ai disparu, ça fait cinq ans qu'il aurait pu me trouver. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Alors que j'étais presque heureux. J'ai presque envie d'y croire, à cet affection dans sa voix, à ses mots, à ses gestes. Mais je n'y arrive pas, parce que vraiment, qui voudrait de moi maintenant? Je...Il me faut du temps...

"-Evan? Evan réponds!"

-...Severus...laisse moi...laisse moi réfléchir...

-Et tu as besoin d'être enfermé dans la salle de bain pour ça? _(quel sens du romantisme, ce Severus… ^^)_

-N-Enfin je veux dire, peux-tu me laisser seul pendant, je sais pas moi, trois jours? Trois semaines? Trois ans?

-...Tu ne veux pas me voir.

-Mais non! C'est pas ça! J'ai juste besoin de faire le point, et je sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre...

-j'ai compris.

Là, là j'ai planté. Je l'avoue, j'ai pas compris. La phrase a sonné comme un glas. Un truc, je m'attendais presque à entendre l'apocalypse en fond sonore. J'entends des bruits de pas, et un craquement sec. J'ouvre la porte à la volée, il est parti...Il-Il s'est tiré?... Comme ça, sans laisser ni mots, ni quoi, ni qu'est-ce? _(c'est lui qui lui a demandé de se tirer en même temps.. Il est un peu con, sur ce coup là, Evan ^^)_

Je suis outré, sur le cul, à la ramasse, ou dans les choux?...Bonne question... Sur laquelle je vais réfléchir pendant les quelques minutes? Heures? Jours? Qu'il me reste.

_ Et c'est comme ça que Evan, passa ça journée, dans son petit monde à tenter de faire le ménage dans ces sentiments et à comprendre les actions de Severus. Bien sur, nous connaissons Evan (depuis onze chapitres qu'on le voit...) cet énergumène est incapable de penser correctement (un peu comme l'auteur) et se perd dans ses pensées. Voilà pourquoi lorsque Evan reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il s'était passé trois jours et il était -encore- perdu dans Londres... Et après on s'étonne que des merdes incroyables lui arrive.-

Euh...On m'explique comment je ai atterri là?

_Eh bien..tout a commencé...~~_

Hola! Pourquoi ça devient tout flou?

_...Un flash back...ça te dis rien?_

..t'as vraiment besoin d'un flash back?

_Pas vraiment non. mais l'auteur trouvais ça marrant..._

ah bon...bon ben...okay?

_merci, mais maintenant c'est plus la peine, tu as foiré l'effet... Donc on va faire à la manière traditionnelle. Y a trois jours, Severus est parti, tu as plongé dans un cycle de réflexion intense. Tellement intense, que j'ai du prendre les commandes pour un moment pour éviter que tu ne finisse en carpette de salle de bain. __Bon je l'avoue, c'était pas de la tarte, il se peut que tu ais fais quelques rencontres inopinées avec un mur, une porte ou une porte de placard...Severus n'est pas revenu. Et aujourd'hui il fallait qu'on sorte, les courses, prendre l'air tout ça tout ça quoi. Mais je- euh...je me suis perdu... Et c'est pas ma faute! j'ai jamais pu découvrir Londres! _

okay...et on est où?

_Euh...Un quartier mal famé?_

...Merci pour cette information très utile... _(j'ai pensé exactement pareil :P_)Tom... Je te HAIS. Je regard autour de moi, la rue est sombre, glauque, peu sympathique, bref vous me comprenez quoi. C'est pas le genre de rue dans laquelle on est à l'aise, sauf si on y a vécu et qu'on sait comment s'en sortir. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas...

je tente de me repérer, savoir de quel côté aller. Mais bien sur il a fallu que Tom me perde complètement. Heureusement que je suis toujours en Angleterre... Enfin..j'espère. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma droite, un homme à l'air mesquin me regarde fixement. C'est flippant. J'accélère le pas en direction de ce que j'espère être une rue plus ouverte. Manque de peau, un groupe de mecs bouche le chemin. Et ils m'ont repéré...

..Pourquoi moi? Non vraiment ça devient lassant tout ça... je regarde derrière moi, le mec qui me fixait c'est levé et s'approche de moi avec des potes à lui, en face de moi le groupe s'approche aussi... ça sent la merde pour moi... Non franchement, pourquoi ça doit toujours tomber sur moi? je repère une allée sur le côté, je m'y avance l'air de rien. Mais dès que j'ai tourné le coin, je cours comme un dératé, avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir des chiens de l'enfer au cul... Vraiment désagréable. Je tourne encore une fois, alors que j'entends le bruit de course derrière moi, pour arriver sur un cul-de-sac.

-MERDE!

Je me retourne brusquement. Ils sont là. Ils me regardent comme des chacals regarderaient une gazelle innocente. Du dédain, de la haine. Et l'envie de me faire du mal. C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que j'aurais du faire du judo ou un autre sport de combat au lieu de prendre Divination; ça m'aurait servi au moins. Et maintenant j'ai très envie de paniquer et de crier comme un malade, mais je crois que ça ferait trop -blondasse?-. Mais vu que j'ai une grand gueule...

-"je peux vous aider?"

...j'aurais mieux fais de me taire.. C'est comme si je tendais l'arme à mon assassin pour qu'il finisse le travail, C'est très con et très très dangereux. Y a qu'à voir dans quel bordel je me suis fourré.

Le groupe s'est rapproché de moi, l'un a sortit un canif; couteau de chasse?_(il y a une légère différence de taille entre ces deux outils, ils sont difficiles à confondre :P)_ truc coupant quoi.

- file ton fric, et on te fera pas trop de mal.

...Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle...je lui dis que là j'ai pas de fric? et que je ne dois même pas avoir mes papiers d'identité, ou un timbre poste pour ce qu'on en a à foutre...

- ça risque d'être impossible...

...encore une fois j'aurais du la fermer, deux de ces brutes me sautent dessus, le poing brandis . J'ai peur. Je vois presque ma vie défiler. Le premier coup m'atteint à la mâchoire, ma tête part brusquement en arrière. Je recule de plusieurs pas, mon dos touche le mur, et un deuxième coup me frappe au ventre, je me plie en deux sous le choc. Mon esprit divague un peu, et les coups pleuvent sur moi. Je n'ose pas me relever. A la place je me mets en position fœtale contre le mur, alors que je prie pour du secours. Alors que mon esprit crie pour quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider... quelqu'un qui puisse venir...

Et soudain, je sais vers qui me tourner, alors que le groupe continu de me battre. Et le nom m'apparaît comme une révélation...

J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de son assurance, de sa présence...

Severus. Severus. Severus. Où es-tu? j'ai besoin de toi! S'il te plaît! Ne me laisse pas! Reviens! j'ai peur.

Ma demande franchit mes lèvre en même temps qu'un coup me heurt à la tête. je grogne sous la force, alors que mon appel est emporté par le vent. Enfin, je hurle, je hurle pour qu'il vienne, je hurle pour attirer son attention, je hurle pour lui dire que c'est lui dont j'ai besoin.

-"SEVERUUS!"

Finalement, je hurle son nom. Avec toute la force de mes poumons. Et c'est avec surprise, que je vois l'un des agresseurs voler. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Quelqu'un l'a attrapé par derrière et l'a écarté brusquement.

Je relève la tête alors que les autres se sont arrêtés de me rouer de coups. Mon corps se fige en le reconnaissant. Mais mon sauveur n'en reste pas là, il continu d'éloigner les hommes de moi.

Je regarde, figé, mes agresseurs se faire proprement battre par l'homme qui me vient en aide. Lorsque le dernier s'enfuit, je le vois s'approcher de moi, et finalement sa présence s'enregistre dans mon esprit.

-"Evan?

Sa voix douce et profonde me sort de ma stupeur. Et je me jette dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. _(hum… euh… non, je me tais. Mais c'est vraiment cliché. Non, non, j'ai rien dit ^^)_ Il me réceptionne naturellement, et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je tremble, il m'enlace fortement en me murmurant des mots sans aucun sens.

-"Severus...

-Shhh, je suis là, c'est bon.

- Severus Severus Severus-

-C'est fini, on rentre à la maison."

Je continu de murmurer son nom comme une litanie sans fin, alors qu'il se relève, me tenant toujours fermement dans les bras. Je respire son odeur, une senteur d'herbes et de nuit, mes mains serrant son manteau (...il a plus de robes?) et les yeux fermés. Je me sens déjà plus calme en sa présence.

Au bout d'un moment, je le sens qui tente de me détacher de sa personne (Un mode koala apparemment ...), et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'on est dans mon appartement, plus spécifiquement dans ma chambre. je ramène mon attention sur Severus lorsque celui-ci touche doucement ma mâchoire.

-"tu es blessé... _(sans dec'… il vient de se faire tabasser, mais non, il a rien ^^)_

Ah... Ah bon? Il m'aide à enlever mon haut pour qu'il puisse voir l'étendue des dégâts. Alors qu'il vérifie les différents bleus et coupures, son visage se rapproche (logique...non?) et pour une raison -conne- je retrace les traits de son visage.

D'abord les cheveux noir mi-long doux (propre!), ensuite la mâchoire volontaire, les yeux noirs chaleureux (...pour Severus...c'est un peu comme dire qu'une banquise est aussi chaude qu'un soleil...), le nez prononcé mais beaucoup plus droit qu'avant... sûrement quelque chose à voir avec le séjour à l'hosto. Et enfin les lèvres charnues, masculines.

Et là je crois que j'ai planté -encore-, je n'entends plus ce que dit mon vampire, je regarde juste cette bouche bouger en me demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre. Finalement, l'envie de connaître le goût l'emporte et je me penche doucement, pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles sont douces... mais figées. Pourquoi?

Je me recule en ouvrant les yeux.

... Le grand silence qui suit m'annonce que j'ai du faire une connerie, ça devient une habitude chez moi... Finalement, j'ouvre la bouche pour tenter une excuse mal habile sur ce qui vient de se passer et-

.

.

.

... Hein?

_Quelle éloquence.. là vraiment Evan tu m'épates. _

...Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule Tom ça m'arrangerait.

_Ya pas grand chose à expliquer... Severus t'embrasse._

Severus?...Severus?

_Ben oui, Severus; pas Ombrage version Rambo._

On parle bien du même Severus... la chauve souris des cachots, le mec qui m'a détesté pendant des années pour une raison stupide, le mec qui est mort et qui est un vampire?

_Oui; maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir, tu va ouvrir la bouche et adorer ce qui t'arrive, pendant que moi je vais aller profiter de mes croquettes..._

...Ça je peux... fais pas de bêtise par contre Titine...

_NE M'APPELLES PAS TITINE!_

Chut, laisse moi apprécier Severus et tais-toi.

***** ******* ***** Ellipse de la mort qui tue sa maman**** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

Je me réveille au son régulier d'un cœur qui bas, à la chaleur d'un corps contre moi, et d'une présence rassurante dans mon esprit... je pourrais m'habituer à me réveiller comme ça dans le futur...

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, pour voir que mon Homme -enfin...vampire- me sers dans ses bras et me regarde avec amour.

je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça chez cet homme...De l'amour dans le regard...

Enfin..Homme c'est un vampire... Multifonction d'ailleurs... de ce que j'ai vu cette nuit...

_EVAN! Arrête de Baver! T'es entrain d'en foutre partout dans ton cerveau!_

Ah, pardon.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de vampire, C'est pas censé ne pas avoir de cœur en état de marche? Et avoir la peau froide?

"- C'est parce que j'ai bu; grâce au sang que tu m'as donné, j'ai le cœur qui bouge, et le corps qui transmet de la chaleur...tu étais d'ailleurs délicieux.

-M-Mais! Mais je pensais juste! On avait dit pas de légili-légilm-légim-légimachin quand c'est pas un cas de force majeur!

-...C'était un cas de force majeur, tu allais trop réfléchir. _(j'aime cette phrase :P)_

- Je vois pas où est le problème!

- Je sais, tu ne l'as jamais vu. Mais j'ai une question pour toi.

-Qui est?

- Qu'est ce qu'est ton frigo? Ou plutôt, Pourquoi tu as une deuxième dimension dans ton frigo?

- Ça? Aucune idée, je l'ai toujours eu comme ça... enfin, je crois?

Un regard sceptique de Severus m'indique que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

Je décide que je me fiche de la raison du pourquoi j'ai tout un écosystème dans mon frigo (un monde plutôt...), et que je préférais quand Severus me faisais des choses dont les jeunes enfants ne doivent pas entendre parler.

C'est donc avec joie que je saute sur mon maître ès potions pour lui ravir cette bouche à la moue si souvent sarcastique.

_...Et évidement, le destin de lord Voldemort tout le monde s'en fout. Pour la peine, je vais bouder... Où est le coussin de Sirius? Comment voulez vous que je boude, si j'ai pas le coussin pour lui tourner le dos dignement? Je suis Lord Voldemort Merde! Bon.. je suis aussi momentanément dans l'esprit d'un chat et d'un abruti de première j'ai nommé Harry Potter... Et s'il pouvait éviter de m'envoyer ce qu'il fait par lien mentale, je lui en serais reconnaissant... Enfin aussi reconnaissant que peut l'être Lord Voldemort à son Pire ennemi. _

_******The Happy chouppy youppy niaiserie stupide End *****  
**_

**Laissez une review s'il vous plaît?**

**...Ps: Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, parce que je me rend compte que ya des moments qui vont pas du tout, je pense que je vais le récrire, alors j'en suis qu'au prologue, mais j'ai commencé hier aussi...**

**je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour mettre mes chapitre, j'en suis désolé, j'ai eu des moments assez stressant... les élèves de 1ere vous savez... et puis, bon... j'avais aussi, peu d'inspiration à certain moment...**


End file.
